Pyaar ki ek kahani
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Ye kahani hein doh ese logon ki jinki character ek dam opposite hein. Toh aayi ye dekhte hein kese hoga inne ek dusre Se pyaar . * CHAPTER 18 POSTED *
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE. :**

 **CID buro :-**

All the officers were engrossed in their own work just then someone entered inside and said

"Sub Inspector Abhijeet Shrivastava reporring on duty "

ACP pradyuman came out of his cabin and said welcome to CID Abhijeet. Aao tumhe sabse milwa dun.

Just as ACP was introducing Abhijeet with other officers a lady with curly hairs entered in while saying " Sir ye rahi file".

Aao aao Tarika aur Abhijeet inse Milo hamari team ki sabse honhaar officer SENIOR INSPECTOR TARIKA aur Tarika yeh hein Sub-Inspector Abhijeet aaj hi join kiya hein.

Abhijeet Tarika NE sirf doh saalo mein bahut hi bade crimanls pakde aur doh saal pehle ye Sub- Inspector thi aur aaj Senior Inspector hein. Mein tumhe inke under appoint kar raha hu aur umeed karta hu ki tum bhi inki tarah banoge. After saying this ACP left

Abhijeet turned to Tarika and said in a little jolly tone "Hello mam, mujhe aapke saath kaam karneka mauka Mila isliye mujhe bahut khushi hein aur mein..."

Tarika cut him " Ye buro hein, aur yaha baate kam kaam zyaada hota hein "

"Get to your work now" She commanded and left.

 **Bas ye prologue tha. Ab aap log bataiye ki mein ye story likhu ki nahi. I will decide whether to continue or not depending on number of positive reviews.**

 **Any suggestions regarding story through PM and Reviews ( in polite words ) are heartily welcomed.**

 **Bashing won't be appreciated.**

 **Pls r & r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character intro :-**

 **Tarika Mussale :-** Senior inspector in CID Mumbai. 25 years old. Very much serious about work and harworking. Has only an younger sister as family. Loves her sister very much. ACP Pradyuman is a father figure for.

 **Abhijeet Shrivastava :-** Sub inspector in CID Mumbai. 23 years old. Responsible enough towards his work, but a little jolly too. Has only an younger brother as family. His brother is his jaan.

 **ACP Pradyuman :-** ACP of CID Mumbai. His team is his family. Treats Tarika and her sister as his own daughters. Tough cop for criminals, strict boss for team and a lovable father for daughters.

 **Daya Shrivastava :-** Younger brother of Abhijeet. Works in multinational company as CEO. Loves his brother a lot. 22 years old.

 **Pari Mussale :-** Younger sister of Tarika. Trainee in CID Mumbai. Cute, naughty and bubbly chulbuli girl. Loves her sister a lot. 21 years old.

 **These are the main characters guys.**

 **Here is ur first chapter.**

 **Chap - 1**

As no case was reported yet, all the officers and trainees were completing their file works. But among them one girl was doing something in her mobile.

Another girl with curly hairs came behind her and said " Pari, mobile mein game baad mein khelna, pehle file complete karlo "

" Offo di, ACP sir ke aane ke baad wahi toh karna hein. Abhi toh khelne doh " Pari said.

" Abhi bhi tum trainee ho, file works delay hua toh mushkil hojayega " Tarika said.

" Nahi hoga delay " said Pari.

" Poori raat bethne se accha Abhi kar " Tarika advised.

" Magar di ..."

Their cute conversation took a break with ACP sir entering buro.

"Good morning sir " Everybody wished him

" Good morning " He replied.

" Aaj Hume ek new officer join karne waala hein " He informed and turned towards Tarika and said

"Tarika HQ Se Case - 581 ki file lekar aana, aur sambhalke it's confidential " He ordered and went inside his cabin.

Tarika left for HQ.

 **After 30 minutes :-**

All were busy in work, suddenly someone entered inside and a voice came,

" Sub- Inspector Abhijeet Shrivastava reporting on duty sir ".

ACP sir came out of cabin and said, " Welcome to CID Mumbai Abhijeet, aao tumhe sabse milwa dun ".

As all the officers were getting introduced to Abhijeet, Tarika entered in saying

" Sir ye rahi file ".

" Aao aao Tarika, Abhijeet inse Milo ye hein Senior inspector. Tarika aur Tarika yeh hein Sub- Inspector Abhijeet " Tarika gave a nod.

"Abhijeet ye humari team ki sabse honhaar officer hein , sirf doh saalon mein bahut bade mujrimon ko pakadke ye Sub- inspector Se senior inspector Bani hein, I am appointing u under Tarika aur umeed karta hu ki tum bhi bahut kaabil officer banoge " ACP said.

Abhijeet noded and ACP left.

"Hello mam mujhe aapke under kaam karneka mauka Mila ye mereliye khushi ki baat hein aur aapko bhi mere saath..." Abhijeet was cut in between by Tarika

"Buro mein baate kam aur kaam zyaada hona chahiye, Viren ( a Sub- inspector ) Abhijeet ko kaam samjha doh " She ordered and left.

" Badi akdu aur khadus hein ye " Abhijeet murmered and left for work.

 **Later in the evening :-**

ACP and senior officers were out for a meeting. All trainees and Sub- inspectors were sitting and chatting in cafeteria.

Abhijeet asked " Waise toh yaha sab itne friendly and sweet hein, magar Tarika mam kyu itni akdu aur khadus hein "

"Arre yaar pooch mat wo toh ACP ya DCP Se bhi khatarnaak hein " Viren said.

"Abhijeet sir esa kuch nahi hein, woh khadus ya akdu nahi bas kaam ke maamle mein thodi strict hein " Pari said.

"Tu toh bolegi hi , tujhe mam kuch kehti kaha hein " Jayant ( a trainee ) said.

" Woh kyu bhala ". Abhijeet enquired.

" Kyunki ye unki laadli behen jo hein " Viren answered.

During this someone kept a hand on Abhijeets' shoulder and he turned back and got shocked seeing the person.

...,...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Chapter Khatam.**

 **Toh kisne haath rakha Abhi ki shoulder PE. Was it Tarika? Or someone else. Keep guessing.**

 **Rapunzel ji ye raha aapka character intro :-).**

 **Thanks to all those who supported me through reviews.**

 **Abhirika and duo's princess, Fantastic MAGI002, Kamikaze black, Rapunzel, Daya's fan ashwini, xxx, Sania Ali, cute fan, Abhirika JAI, Guest, Kavinsanjana, aditi, Angel7811 - Thank u guys :-)**

 **Pls r and r :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet turned o see the person and stood completely shocked.

Person smiled seeing him like that and shook him a little. Abhi came out of shock and both of them hugged each other tightly.

After separating, " Tu toh kal aanewaala tha abi kese aagaya aur woh bhi yaha ". Abhi asked.

" Kyu BOSS chaunk Gaye na ". Person winked.

" Dayaaaaa "

"Ok. Ok woh kya hein na Abhi, tumhàara itna bada din ho aur mein tumhaare saath na hu esa hosakta hein kya, nahi na " Daya answered.

" Acha beta, matlab kal raat tu naatak kar raha tha " Abhi said.

During this others were watching them blankly.

Duo turned to them and Abhi said " Guys ye hein mera Bhai, mera family mera sabkuch, Daya aur Daya ye hein mere colleagues Sub- inspector Viren, trainee Jayant aur trainee.. "

" Pari " Abhi was cut in between by Daya.

Daya opened his arms and the next moment Pari hung herself in his arms and both hugged each other tightly.

 **( I m not pairing them guys, don't worry )**

After separating they saw three pairs of eyes looking at them questioningly.

" Mein aur Daya BHAI ek hi Clg mein tha, and tabse we r bestiee " Pari said.

" Abhi tumhe yaad hein meine Clg ki time pe tumse kaha tha ki mujhe clg mein ek pyaari si behen milgayi hein yehi hein woh " Daya said.

" Oh a cha-cha, toh wo ye hein " Abhi said remembering.

" Yarr sachme ye bahut pyaari behen hein " Abhi smiled.

Listening this Pari smiled widely.

After this all 5 settled around a table.

"Abhijeet Pari aur Daya toh Clg bestiee hein, toh tum Pari se miley kese nahi " Viren asked.

" Mein batata hu, mein Clg mein Pari ka senior tha aur mera last year tha, tab mein bhi studies mein busy tha aur Abhi Police training ke first year mein tha, issiliye nahi mil paaya " Daya answered.

"Aur di bhi apni training ki last year mein thi toh Daya Bhai bhi unse nahi miley " Pari said.

" Aap dono miley kese " Jayant asked.

" Woh ek din mein Clg se laut rahi thi aur akeli thi toh kuch gunde mujhe pareshaan karne lage aur tabhi waha Daya Bhai aaye unse fight karke mujhe bachaya " Pari said.

" Aur us fight mein mere haath par chot lagi toh pari ne mere haath pari ne mere haath pe apne dupatta ka ek tukda baandha, aur mereliye wo ek behen ki raakhi thi " Daya said dreamily remembering those days.

" Aur usdin raksha bandhan bhi tha " Pari said smiling.

" Aur uske baad hum Clg mein milte, ek dusre ki madat karte bhai- behen aur bestiee bangaye pata hi nahi chala " Daya said.

" Uske baad mein higher studies keliye chala gaya aur hum teen saaal Se touch mein nahi reh paaye. Kal mujhe ye mall mein mili and bataaya ki she is a part of CID Mumbai " Daya added.

" Aur teen saal se di Bhai se milna chahati hein, magar mil nahi paayi toh mein aaj hi inne milwa dungi " Pari said.

After that Abhijeet asked " Ek baat batao, Pari tum itni pyaari ho magar tunhaari di itni akdu aur khadus kyu hein "

" Abhi tum iski di ko jaante ho " Daya asked surprised.

" Meri senior hein, Senior Inspector Tarika " Abhijeet replied.

" Kya Abhijeet sir, meri di akdu aur Khadus nahi hein " Pari replied with a pout.

All laughed.

And at the same time Pari got a call from Tarika who told to come home by Taxi as she is going home directly from meeting.

" Lo hogaya, di directly ghar jaa rahi hein, aaj bhi u both can't be introduced " Pari frowned after cutting the call.

"Arre udaas mat ho, chal mein tujhe ghar drop karta hu aur tu mujhe wahi Teri di Se milwadena. Ok " Daya smiled.

" Toh Daya tu pari ko drop karke aa, mein ghar keliye nikal tha hu, dono bike se aaye hein " Abhi said.

" Noooo... " Pari screamed.

" Kya hua ? " Daya asked.

" Aap bahut tezz bike chalaate ho, toh mai aapke saath nahi aaungi, mujhe darr lagta hein " Pari said innocently.

Ohh" Daya sighed.

" Toh, esa karte hein ABHI tum bhi hamaare saath chalo aur Pari tum Abhi ke peeche baitho, wo zyaada tez nahi chalaate " Daya suggested.

" Ha, theek hein " Pari agreed.

" Arre magar mein kyu chalu, tum log jao na " Abhi said.

"Koi baat nahi, aap aayie na kamse kam mujhe chodne hi sahi " Pari requested.

Abhijeet agreed and Trio left.

Trio reached TARIKA'S residence.

Pari rang the bell and Tarika opened the door and was surprised to see Abhijeet and a new face with Pari.

" Abhijeet tum yaha aur ye kon hai " Tarika questioned.

" Offo, di pehle andar toh àane doh " Pari said.

Tarika moved in and trio entered.

" Di, aapko yaad hein Clg time mein meine kaha tha that I have found a very good brother in Clg " Pari asked Tarika.

" Ha, bilkul yaad hein. Kyu? " Tarika said.

" Toh di ye hein woh, mere Daya Bhai " Pari said pointing Daya.

" Aapse mein kabse milna cha rahi thi, aapka bahut bahut shukriya ki aapne Pari ki ek saal mein kaafi madat ki aur uska khayaal bhi rakha " Tarika said with gratitude and smiled.

" Pari ko behen maana tha toh ye toh mera farz tha isme shukriya ki kya baat hein " Daya smiled.

" Aur di pata hein Abhijeet sir Daya Bhai ke bade Bhai hein " Pari informed.

" Hmmm " Tarika smiled at Abhijeet.

" aap log baithiye mein coffee laati hu " Tarika said.

" Arre nahi nahi mam , it's Ok hum chalte hein, chalo Daya " Abhijeet said.

" Arre, ese kese sir baithiye na " Pari said.

Abhijeet was feeling uncomfortable as it was his senior's house. Tarika understood and said " Abhijeet be comfortable mein sirf buro mein senior hu aapki, aur jesi buro mein strict hu wesi yaha ghar nahi hu. Aur waha rehna padta hein issiliye strict rehti hu bas " Tarika said making him comfortable.

And she left for kitchen.

Abhijeet too felt comfortable after seeing friendly gesture of Tarika.

" Meine kaha tha na meri di akdu aur Khadus nahi hein, Dekha Abhijeet Sir " Pari said.

" Ha, sahi kaha tha tumne aur buro ke bahar mujhe yu sir mat bulao " Abhijeet said.

" Toh kya bulao " Pari asked.

" Daya ko Bhai bula ti ho toh mujhe bhi wahi bulau, agar tumhe aitraaz na ho toh " Abhijeet said.

" Aitraaz kyu hoga, mein aapko bhaiya bulaungi " Pari said.

Abhijeet smiled.

At the same time Tarika came with coffee for all. All drank their coffee and Duo left for home after bidding both bye.

...

...

 **Hello everyone here is your next chap.**

 **Disappointed with the number of reviews as it has decreased. Mujhe laga reviews increase honge butt... Jinhe ye chap acha laga ho pls review.**

 **Kamikaze Black :- Di, ye adhyaay dhirg likha hein. Thanks for the review:-)**

 **Abhirika and duo's princess :- Thanks for the review Pari :-)**

 **Fantastic MAGIOO2 :- Thanks for the review kiddo :-)**

 **Daya's fan ashwini :- Thanks for the review:-)**

 **Kingaftab71 :- Thanks for the review :-)**

 **Rapunzel:- Thanks for the review:-)**

 **Guddi abhirika fan :- Thanks for the review dear :-)**

 **Jiah :- Your guess was right. Thanks for the review dear :-)**

 **Abhina :- Even I like Abhijeet. Thanks for reviewing :-)**

 **Guest :- Thanks for the review :-)**

 **Kavinsanjana :- Thanks for the review dear :-).**

 **Thanks to all of u guys. Keep supporting me:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next day :**

 **CID buro :**

Abhijeet entered in and saw all were busy in their respective works. He went to Tarika and greeted her,

" Good morning mam " Abhijeet greeted.

" Good morning " Tarika formally replied, and looked at the clock and before Abhi could say anything, Tarika said " Good u are on time. Tumne kal kaam toh samaj liya hoga about file works and data update, hein na ? " Tarika questioned.

Abhijeet nodded.

" Toh yeh lo, yeh simple cases ke files hein aur saath mein case history bhi. Innhe aaj hi complete karo and mujhe aaj before 7 yeh teeno files mere table par chahiye , case history Se related kuch madat chahiye toh Viren Se pooch lena. Understood " Tarika ordered strictly.

Abhijeet nodded.

" Toh Jao apne desk pe ". Tarika said.

Abhijeet left. He was confused about Tarika's behaviour that he witnessed yesterday night and just now. He was not knowing that which of her behaviour is real. He jerked his thoughts for a while as he has to follow the orders given by his akdu senior.

After a while buro phone rang and a case was reported.

" Toh Tarika, Abhijeet , Jayant aur Pari tumlog Jao crime scene pe " ACP Pradyuman ordered.

Everyone nodded but our hero was shocked.

He has not even completed one file among three yet and now investigation

" How on earth am I going to complete these files on time " .Abhi thought.

" Abhijeet sir chaliye " Pari called.

Having no option left Abhijeet went.

They reached crime spot, a man who lives alone was murdered in his flat. And none heard or witnessed anything.

During investigating and collecting the proofs Abhi came to know that though strict Tarika is a very good mentor.

Even Abhi was quite good at field works, Tarika was impressed but didn't express.

After collecting the proofs, CID team sealed the place and left for buro.

As the case was tough and our CID team didn't get any strong evidence, the day was hectic and our poor Abhi was not able to complete even a single file.

After much efforts CID team got a clue and the case was solved. Thanks to forensics. At 8 when all tired, exhausted officers were preparing to leave, Tarika approached Abhijeet.

" Sorry mam, wo mein file complete nahi kar paaya case ki wajase but mein ajj raat ko complete karke kal subha aapko dedunga " Abhijeet said in one go seeing Tarika.

" Abhijeet relax, mein koi Hitler nahi hu. I know tum file complete nahi karpaaye, we had a hectic day. Mein bas itna bataane aayi thi ki woh files kal shaam tak complete karke submit kardo mujhe. Uske liye aaj raat jaagne ki ya subah time Se pehle aane ki koi zarurat nahi hein. Ok. But be on time " Tarika said softly and left.

Abhijeet too left towards is house.

Our Naughty PARI had heard Abhirika's conversation.

Tarika and Pari were returning home and Tarika was driving.

" Di, aajkal aap kuch Badal si gayi hein " Pari said.

" Tujhe esa kyu lagta hein " Tarika asked confused.

" Pehle toh aap kabhi kisi ko excuse nahi dete file complete naa karne pe except me aur aaj Abhijeet sir ko itna easily bol diya ki file aaraamse Dena. Esa kyu? " Pari asked raising her eyebrows hiding her naughty smile.

" Arre, aaj itna busy schedule tha usse time nahi Mila file complete karneka, issiliye meine excuse diya as its not his fault. Aur woh Abhi hamari team mein naya bhi hein. And valid reason hone pe I have excused others too " Tarika defended.

" Accha, sacchi yahi baat hein ya... " Pari asked with little naughtiness.

Tarika understood what she meant and said in a warning tone " Yahi baat hein, aur ab tu chup kar ".

Pari kept quite and in the meantime they reached home, had dinner with normal chitchat and went to bed.

 **Duo's Residence :**

After dinner Abhi was sitting in Hall and was engrossed in his thoughts, when Daya called him. After 2 - 3 calls when Abhi didn't respond so Daya shook him a little. With this he came out of his thoughts.

" Kya baat hein ABHI, kis khayaalon mein khoye ho " Daya asked.

" Yaar Daya ye Tarika mam na thodi ajeeb hein " Abhi said.

" Tumhe esa kyu lagta hein ? " Daya asked.

Abhi told him about Tarika's strict as well as soft behaviour that he observed in .buro. " Pata nahi unka real nature hein kya. Uff inn ladkiyon ko samajh na bahut mushkil hein "

" Kya Yarr chodo na kya ye sab soch rahe ho, abi toh tum dono mile ho, dhiree dhiree samaj jaoge. Ab ye sab chod na band karo aur jaake so jao. Good night " Daya said smiling and went to sleep.

Abhi too went to his bed.

 **Next day :**

Abhi submitted the files on - time. After that a case was reported and Abhirika were interrogating shopkeepers .

Suddenly Tarika saw a small girl walking on road and a truck was heading towards her. Tarika ran towards her, she was able to save the girl, but got a slight hit from the truck and fell down and went unconscious. Her leg was badly injured. People surrounded the place, Abhijeet came their running.

" Mam, Tarika mam plss ankhe kholiye , mam " He was patting her cheeks.

" Pls mein CID Se hu, inhe gaadi mein daalne keliye madat kijiye, hospital lejaana hoga " Abhijeet said.

Then with the help of people Abhijeet took her to hospital.

She was immediately taken to OT. Abhijeet informed team about it. All arrived.

Operation was still going on. All were waiting outside. Pari was crying continuously seeing her di in that condition.

ACP sir was not able to see his daughters in that condition. Abhi informed Daya about it as Pari was not calming even a bit. Daya arrived and consoled Pari.

After two hours doctor came out and said that she is fine and has no internal or major injuries in brain, but her right leg has fractured and she needs complete bed rest for atleast three weeks and left.

After sometime everyone went to meet her, and ACP granted her as well as Pari 3 weeks leave.

" Arre, sir teen hafton tak chutti kyu sir, mein theek hu " Tarika tried to protest.

" It's my order Tarika " said ACP strictly.

" OK sir " Tarika agreed unwillingly.

In these three weeks DUO used to visit them. They four became good friends. Pari took .good care of Tarika and she recovered in three weeks. In these time Abhirika had become very good friends. In these days Abhijeet came to know that Tarika is really sweet girl, she is not akdu or khadus, she is just strict about work as a senior.

...

..

 **Enough for today guys.**

 **I know i am little late. Was busy with admission process.**

 **Pls let me know how was this chap.**

 **Reviews are decreasing for each chap, I m really disappointed :(**

 **Guys those who reviewed don't worry I will never stop this because I respect the support u provided. Keep supporting.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed :**

 **Abhirika and Duo's princess, FantasticMAGIO2 , Kamikaze Black, Guddi Abhirika fan, Abhirika JAI, Rapunzel, aditi , Daya's fan ashwini, Shubhangi's Abhi - Thank u for ur precious reviews. Keep supporting :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I'm back.**

 **Sorry for late update but kya karu bacchhi bimaar hogayi thi.**

 **So enough of my bak - bak now. Here is the next chap . Enjoy ( wink ).**

Abhirika were good friends and Tarika had joined buro back.

All were working in buro and Abhijeet was helping Tarika with current cases.

Just then our great DCP chitrole entered the buro.

" Aaj kal CID buro mein kaam kam aur baate zyaada hone lagi kyu SR. Inspector Tarika " DCP said.

" Sir mere leg mein fracture hua tha toh I was on leave for three weeks aur Sub - Inspector Abhijeet mujhe bas current case details bataa rahe the " Tarika said.

In the meantime ACP sir too came out of his cabin.

' Ab theek hein tumhàara per " DCP asked

" Aapke liye bahut dukhi khabar hein sir magar meri honhaar officer Tarika ab bilkul theek hein " ACP said in a teasing tone.

Hearing this all the officers suppressed their laughter blast.

" Ha theek hein theek hein , mere pass doh khabar hein tumhaare liye Pradyuman " DCP said.

" Kya sir ?" ACP asked.

" Pehli :- Jo malad racket waala case Sub - Inspector Abhijeet ne last week solve kiya use dekhkar HQ walone use Inspector post par promote kiya hein. Ye raha promotion letter " DCP said forwarding the letter towards him.

All the officers were very much happy listening to this. ACP and Tarika felt proud to have such a sharp Junior who got his promotion just in few days after his joining.

Abhijeet moved forward and received his promotion letter in a formal disciplined way with soo much happiness.

" Dusri khabar ye ki Cobra gang ko pakadne keliye HQ ne ek mission set ki hein aur iss mission keliye SR. Inspector Tarika aur Inspector Abhijeet jaayenge. Ye raha orders " DCP informed.

" Magar sir Abhijeet ka toh ye pehla mission hein aur itni khatarnaak gang Se deal karna ' ACP asked worried.

" Har mission khatarnaak hi hota hein, iss mission keliye Abhijeet jaayega and that's final. Aur tumdono kal raat nikal na mission keliye baaki details is envelope mein hein " DCP said handing Tarika an envelope.

" Magar Sir mein bhi parso Delhi meeting keliye jaa raha hu aur agar ye dono bhi nahi .rahenge toh buro kon sambhaalega " ACP said.

" Uskeliye sirf ek din keliye SR. Inspector Urvashi yaha aayengi. Ab mein chalta hu " DCP left.

" Abhijeet I am very proud of u mein jese socha tha usse bhi Kai zyaada acche officer ho tum. Itni jaldi promote ho kar tumne CID Mumbai ka naam garv Se ooncha kardia hein. Magar jo mission tumhe Mila hein wo bahut khatarnaak hein, Tarika mission ka duration kya hein " ACP said.

" Ek mahina sir " Tarika said looking the orders.

" Tum dono hamesha ek dusre ke contact mein rehna aur khayaal rakhna. Aur aaj shàam jaldi ghar Jao, kal aane ki zarurat nahi mission ki tayaari karo. Tarika tum Abhijeet ko sab samja dena " ACP instructed them.

They both nodded but Tarika said " Magar sir, jab aap Delhi jaayenge toh Pari yaha akeli kese rahegi " Tarika said worried.

 **( Actually whenever Tarika went for mission she used to leave Pari at ACP house. She never left her alone except Pari's Clg days. )**

" Mam, agar aapko aur Pari ko koi problem na ho toh Pari Daya ke saath hamaare ghar mein jitni din chaahe reh sakti hein " Abhijeet suggested.

" Mein Daya Se kahunga ki wo roz Pari ko buro chodne aur buro Se lene aaye " Abhijeet added.

" Kya DROPPP " Pari screamed.

" Arre daro mat mein use warn .karunga ki woh bike dhire chalaaye " Abhijeet said assuring her.

" Toh theek hein " Pari relieved.

Tarika smiled at this and said " Toh phir theek hein, Pari Daya ke saath rahegi ".

At the same time a case was reported and the conversation was laid to rest.

 **At 7:00 p.m.**

Case was simple so it was solved by 7. All were leaving for home one by one.

 **In buro parking lot :-**

" Mam ek minute " Abhijeet stopped Tarika who was going towards her car.

Tarika stopped and said " Abhijeet ab toh hum dost hein, toh buro ke bahar tum mujhe Mam mat bulaya karo, Tarika bulao "

" Arre aap toh meri senior hein aur umar mein bi mujse badi hein mein kese aapko naam Se bula sakta hu " Abhijeet said.

" Arre koi baat nahi... " Tarika was about to say when Abhijeet cut her in between,

" IDEA, mein aapko TARIKA JI bulaya karunga isse kisiko problem nahi hoga " Abhijeet said in his jolly tone.

" Abhijeet tum bi na, kya kya idea aata hein tumhe " Tarika said.

During these friendly conversation Abhijeet forgot for a milli second that he is talking with Tarika and said,

Abhijeet flirty tone " Ab aap jesi hasinaa keliye toh... " but suddenly realized and bit his tongue.

Tarika was looking at him raising her eyebrows and with surprise.

" Accha, toh janaab flirt bhi karte hein " Tarika said.

" Woh Clg mein karta tha, abi chod diya, ye toh bas galti Se nikal gaya " Abhijeet said embarrassed.

" Galti Se ya mere saamne galti Se " Tarika said.

" Arre nahi nahi Mam, sach mein chod diya " Abhijeet said defending himself.

" Phirse Mam " Tarika raised her eyebrows.

" Ab aadat badalne mein time toh lagega na Tarika ji " Abhijeet said.

" Accha ye batao tumne mujhe roka kyu " Tarika asked.

" Woh mujhe poochna tha ki mein mission keliye kya kya pack karu. Woh abi Se karunga toh kal tak hopaayega mujhe humesha packing mein bahut problem hoti hein. Agar àap aaj bata deti toh aasaani hojaati " Abhijeet said.

" Kya, Abhijeet itna tension mat lo bas zaruri saamaan lena, agar madat chahiye toh call karna I will be there, don't hesitate, OK " Tarika said smiling.

Abhijeet too smiled and nodded.

Then both bid bye and went from there.

...

...

...

...

...

 **Thats all for today :-).**

 **I m happy with the no. of reviews.**

 **Precap :- Abhijeet packing and Abhirika leaving for mission.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed :-).**

 **Abhirika and duo's princess, Kamikaze Black, Rapunzel313, Daya 's fan ashwini, Guest, Sania Ali, aditi, Guest, Shubhangi's Abhi, Guest, Abhirika JAI, Guddi Abhirika fan, Biki, A.S. Anjaana, Tanya, FANTASTICMAGGI02- Thanks a lot guys. Keep supporting it means a ton to me. :-).**

 **TARU :- Dear, mein ye soch thi hu ki relationship mein ladke ka bada ya chota hona maayne nahi rakta. What matters is how much they love trust and respect each other aur ye story meine ye thinking ki ladka ladki Se chota nahi hosakta ye contradict karne keliye likhna shuru kiya. Its the main plot. So I can't change the ages. Sorry, hope u understand. Thanks for the review dear :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Same night Duo's home :**

Abhijeet reached home earlier than Daya. Daya had informed him about his late arrival. He didn't inform Daya about his Promotion or mission. Abhi got freshened up and prepared dinner and Daya's favourite kheer.

At the time Daya too reached home. Abhi asked him to get freshened up and come for dinner. Daya arrived and was surprised to see his favorite dishes and specially kheer. He asked Abhijeet,

" Kya baat hein Boss ajj kuch special hein kya . Itnaa sab kuch "

" Mere paas tere liye doh khabar hein " Abhi said.

" Kya Boss ? " Daya asked.

" Daya, aaj mujhe... mera Promotion letter Mila hein. Mein ab Sub- Inspector Se Inspector Abhijeet bangaya hu " Abhijeet said.

Listening this Daya got up from his chair, held Abhi from shoulders and asked " Abhi tum... tumhara pro...promotion "

" Ha Daya I'm promoted " Abhijeet said.

Listening this Daya's happiness new no bounds. He hugged Abhijeet tightly and said " I'm sooo happy for you Abhi, mein tumhe bataa nahi sakta how happy am I now ".

" I know Daya, agar koi mujhse bhi zyaada iss khabar Se khush hein toh wo tu hein " Abhijeet said.

After separating from hug Daya said " Boss iss baat per bas itna sa, treat toh banti hein yaar "

" Ha treat milega mere baap, but ek mahine baad. Mein apne colleagues ko bhi invite karunga " Abhijeet said.

" Ek mahine baad kyu ABHI " Daya asked.

" Daya woh baat ye hein ki mein ek mahine keliye mission par jaa raha hu aur kal raat nikal na hein " Abhijeet said.

" Ye mission kya hota hein " Daya asked.

" Kisi khatarnaak gang ko pakadne keliye KABHI hum chupke investigate karte aur evidence collect karte hein. Isse zyaada toh mujhe bhi nahi pata " Abhijeet said.

" Oh Accha " Daya said.

" Ek aur baat iss mission keliye mein aur Tarika Mam saath mein jaa rahe hein aur ACP sir bi Delhi jaa rahe hein toh Pari kuch din tere saath rahegi. Uska acche se khayaal rakhna, roz use buro chodne aur buro Se lene jaana aur bike dhire chalàana " Abhijeet instructed.

" Don't worry Boss I will manage " Daya assured.

After this both had dinner and cleaned kitchen and went to their rooms biding good night to each other.

Daya slept. Abhi did some packing for mission and he too slept.

 **Next day morning :**

Tarika dropped Pari to buro and came - back home. She had an off today. She went in room and started her packing. In half an hour she was done with it. Now she had nothing much to do. She switched on the TV but soon got bored of it. She thought something and left.

 **Duo's house :**

Daya had left for work. Abhijeet's packing was in full swing which he started yesterday night. According to him he has soooooooooooo much of zaroori samaaan to pack for a month. The whole house was in a mess. Someone rang the doorbell. Abhijeet opened the door to find Tarika.

" Mam aap yaha " Abhijeet said.

" Kyu nahi aasakti " Tarika said.

" Arre nahi nahi Mam aayi ye na " Abhijeet said letting her in.

" Kya Abhijeet Phirse Mam " Tarika said entering in.

" Tarika ji woh toh bas ese hi " Abhijeet said.

Tarika felt some unknown feeling when he called her as Tarika ji. But for now she ignored it. As she looked at the house she got shocked, as it was completely messed up.

" Abhijeet ye sab kya hein " Tarika asked.

" Tarika ji woh toh mein bas packing kar raha tha " .Abhijeet said.

Tarika went near the suitcase and was shocked to see the things kept in it.

" Abhijeet ye sab kya hein Laptop, I-pod, novels, headphone. Meine tumse kaha tha na ki bas zaruri saamaan lena " Tarika said.

" Ha, meine bas zaruri saamaan hi liya hein " Abhijeet said.

Tarika sighed and said " Abhijeet hum mission mein ye sab nahi lejaasakte. Hum esa kuch nahi lejaasakte jissee we can be tracked. Hum apna phone tak nahi lejaasakte. Hum disguise mein rahenge. I think it would have been better if I had told to yesterday. Koi nai chalo mein tunhaari madat karti hu packing mein " Tarika said.

Then Abhirika together completed Abhijeet's packing and tthen arranged the house that was messed by him.

Now it was lunch time.

" Arre Tariak ji lunch time hogaya chaliye khaana khaate hein " Abhijeet said.

" Hmmm theek hein " Tarika replied.

" Toh kaunsa restro chale? " Abhijeet asked.

" Arre restro ki kya zarurat Yahi khaate hein na " Tarika said.

" Yaha woh...woh mera matlab " Abhijeet stammered.

" Kya baat hein. Abhijeet " Tarika asked.

" Woh darasal baat ye hein ki ghar mein abi khaanaa hein nahi aur banaane mein toh kaafi time lag jaayega " Abhijeet said.

" Toh dono mil ke bana lete hein, jaldi ho jaayega " Tarika said.

" Arre aap kyu... " Abhijeet was cut by her

" Arre koi baat nahi chalo " Tarika went to kitchen.

Then they both prepared lunch together and had lunch together.

" Abhijeet ab mein chalti hu, raat 8:30 ki flight hein, time Se airport pahunch jaana " Tarika said.

" Tarika ji mein aur Daya 7:00 tak àap ke ghar par aa jaate hein, Pari Daya ke saath yaha aajayegi aur hum wahi se airport nikal jaate hein " .Abhijeet said.

" OK Theek hein. byee " Tarika said .

". Byee " Abhijeet said and Tarika left from there.

...

...

 **At 7:00.**

Duo reached Tarika's residence. Tarika and Pari were ready to leave for their respective places.

Abhijeet and Tarika were ready to leave for Airport. Pari hugged Tarika and bid bye to both. Daya was standing with a phula hua face. ( why ? Aayi ye dekhte hein ).

" Daya tu mujhe ese bye bolega " Abhijeet said.

" Magar Boss mein tumse ek mahina bàat nahi karsakta ye Kya baat hui " Daya said.

" Arre magar ... " Their conversation was interrupted by Tarika who said,

" Daya mere paas ek kaccha SIM hein. Jab hum free honge toh raat ko mein Pari ko call karungi tum uss waqt apne Bhai Se baat karlena. Chalega ".

" Chalega kya Daudega " Daya said happily.

Abhijeet smiled at his brother and gave a thankful glance to Tarika who just smiled in reply.

After that DUO hugged each other and Daya bid bye to both.

Abhirika left towards the airport and Pari - Daya went towards Duo's house.

...

...

...

 **End of chappy.**

 **Guys agar next chap jaldi chahiye toh jaldi review karo. Agar within Thursday agar mujhe 75+ reviews mile toh u will get the next chap on Thursday. Else u have to wait till next month as I am busy after Thursday.**

 **TARU :- Ye raha aapka chappy. Thanks for the reviews dear.**

 **FANTASTICMAGGI02 :- Tarika ji gayi isliye Abhijeet ne kisi aur ki help lene Se mana kardiya. Thanks for the review :-).**

 **Abhirika and Duo's princess, Kamikaze Black, Sania Ali, Biki, aditi, Guddi Abhirika fan, Daya's fan ashwini, Abhirika JAI, Abhina, A.S. Anjaana :- Thanks for the review guys :-). Keep supporting.**

 **Pls r & r.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone. I'm back. Am i early. If yes then it's just coz of ur lovely reviews. Now enough of my bak- bak. Enjoy the chap. *wink *.**

Pari - Daya reached Duo's house. They had already finished dinner with elders. Daya showed Guest room to Pari and said ,

" Pari ab tum soo Jao. Kal buro mein tumhe drop kardunga ".

" Haaye sach kehte hein log. Kab kaun kese Badal jaaye koi nahi kehsakta " Pari said dramatically.

" Oyye drama queen, kya hua ? " Daya asked.

" Itne saalon baad hum dono ko gapppe ladaana ka time Mila hein aur app mujhe sone keliye bol rahe hein. Kya hua Bhai " Pari asked.

" Yaar, mujhe Abhi ki bahut chinta horahi. Ye mission wagera mein khatra hota hein kya bataana tujhe pata hoga na tunhaari di toh isse pehle bi gayi hongi " Daya asked worriedly.

Pari took Daya to couch made him sit and made him drink water.

" Bhai mein aapki haalat samajh sakti hu, Jab di Pehli baar gayi thi bina kissi contact mission mein gayi thi toh mujhe bukhaar hi Chad gaya tha, magar di sahi salaamat wapas aayyi na " Pari said.

" Hmmm " Daya said still worried.

" Offo Bhai, ye sab bas hamari Mann ki dar hein aur kuch nahi. They will be back soon " Pari said trying to console Daya.

But Daya was still worried , so to cheer him up Pari said in a naughty tone " Bhai, jese meine bukhaar chadaya tha wese app mat chada lena. Aapko meri seva Jo karni hein " .

" Mein aur Teri seva sapne mein, Daya kisi ka khyaal rak sakta hein magar kabhi kisi ka seva nahi karta " Daya said with attitude.

" Arre ha àap toh bas uski seva karte tha " Pari said.

" Usski kiski " Daya asked confused.

" Arre wahi, meri classmate Simran jiske aage piche aap ghumte tha " Pari said.

" Hello madam uske aage piche mein nahi woh mere aaage piche ghumti thi, naam mat lena uska aafat kahi ki. Hunnh " Daya said with irritation.

" Wese Bhai Bhaiya ko yeh baat pata hein " Pari asked with a mischievous smile.

" Nahi. Aur naa tum bataoogi samjhi " Daya said in a warning tone.

Pari gave a look of ' As if I am going to listen to you ' and started running.

Daya too ran behind her and both started running throughout the house. After a while they were tired and both settled on couch then bursted into laughter. Then they bid good night to each other and slept in their respective rooms.

 **Abhirika side :**

Abhirika reached at the airport on time and got into the flight. Tarika was sitting at window seat and .Abhijeet was sitting beside her. As Tarika was tired a little, within few minutes after the flight take off, she drifted to sleep and unknowingly kept her head on his shoulder. Abhijeet stared at the sleeping face of Tarika, which appeared soo innocent. ' She is soo beautiful just like an angel ' Abhijeet thought. He came back to senses when Tarika shivered due to AC. He called air hostess took a blanket and covered her.

After two hours , Tarika woke up hearing flight landing announcement. She found herself keeping her head on his shoulder. She sat straight and said " Arre tum mujhe jagaa dete na Abhijeet. Mein tumhaare kandhe pe... " Tariak said feeling awkward.

" Àap thak gayi thi toh Maine jagaaya nahi. Aur wese bi hum dost hein agar aap mere kandhe pe soo gayi toh kya hogaya " Abhijeet said sweetly.

Tarika too smiled. Flight landed. Abhirika had reached Chandigarh.

As soon as they came out of Airport Tarika pulled Abhijeet to a side and said, " Abhijeet tum meri baat dhyaan Se suno. Hum Abhi yaha Se ek Taxi pakdenge aur hamare hotel ke pehle wali turn par utar jayyenge. Yeh hotel CID ke confidential mission mein yaha aanewaale officers keliye hein, toh hum waha tak Taxi nahi lejaasakte. Aur jab tak hum hotel nahi pahunchte kisi ko bi humaari identity pata nahi chalni chahiye. Got it ".

Abhijeet nodded understandingly. Then they took a taxi and reached near to hotel. They got down and reached hotel by walk. They showed mission orders and their CID batches. They were alloted adjacent rooms.

When Abhijeet was about to enter in his room, Tarika called him " Abhijeet ".

" Jee " Abhi replied.

" Tum fresh hoke mere room mein aana. Mujhe mission related tumhe kuch bataana hein. I know tum bahut thak Gaye ho but yeh bi important " Tarika said softly.

" Koi baat nahi, I can understand. I will be there in 20 minutes " Abhijeet smiled and left.

Tarika too went into her room.

 **After 20 minutes :**

Tarika had freshened up by now. She was waiting for Abhijeet, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and let him in.

Tarika sat on bed and Abhijeet sat on chair beside bed.

" Abhijeet yeh Cobra gang Chandigarh mein abi abi activate hua hein toh inhe aadmiyon ki zarurat padhegi, aur hum iss batt ka faayda uthaakar inke gang mein ghusenge. Hum kal subah 10 baje tak shipra market jaayenge aur Hume waha Chandigarh ka CID officer disguise mein milega, hum waha usse jhagdenge aur ese baheve karenge ki hum bahut bade gunde hein. Jab yeh sab waha maujood Cobra gang ke members dekhenge, toh woh Hume apne gang mein shaamil karneki koshish karenge humse baat karenge. Aur hum mauka dekh ke unke gang mein shaamil hojaayenge. Aur ek baat kal Se tumhara naam **Pakya** hoga aur mera naam **Sona,** hum ek dusre ko issi naam Se bulaayenge. Aur iss gang mein shaamil hone ke baad ek hafte tak koi sboot nahi dhoondenge bas unki har baat manenge aur unka bharosa jeetenge, warna hamari jaan khatre mein .pad jaayegi. Ek hafte ke baad jab hume tasalli hogi ki humne unka bharosa jeet liya hein toh hum saawdhani Se inke against proof collect karenge. Beech hum zyada plans discuss nahi karpayenge phir bi mein tumhe instructions dene ki koshish karungi. Yeh tumhara pehla mission hein swdhaan rehna Abhijeet " said Tarika.

" Mein swdhaan rahunga Mam. Aur mission zarur successful hoga " Abhijeet said confidently.

Tarika felt proud and smiled.

" Ab mein chalta hu " Abhijeet said getting up.

" Abhijeet yeh lo " Tarika said giving him a packet.

Abhijeet gave her a questioning look.

" Isme tumhaare disguise ka saaman hein, kal isse pehen kar aana. Lagna chahiye ki asal ke gunde ho samjhe " Tarika said.

" Aaap bas dekhte jaayiye. Good night Ma'am " Abhijeet said.

" Good night " Tarika too wished him.

Abhijeet left nd Tarika closed the door. Then Abhirika slept in their respective rooms.

...

...

 **End of chap.**

 **Abhirika nd duo's princess :- Awwww, meine lady duo add karne ki koshish ki but it became tooo lengthy. Will add it in next chap pakka. Thank you for the review Pari. Keep supporting :-).**

 **FANTASTICMAGGI02 :- Ohh tumhàara chance gaya. Koi baat nhi kisi aur time deti hu tumhe chance. Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting kiddo :-).**

 **Kamikaze Black :- Thanks for the review di. Keep supporting :-).**

 **TARU :- Are mein toh bachi hu mujhe dhamki dena toh aata hi nahi. Meine toh bas apni style inform kiya tha * wink *. Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Daya's fan ashwini :- Milgaya mujhe 75+ reviews aur kardi meine update :-). Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Aditi :- Noooo, Daya - Pari story mein second pair nahi hein. Iss fic mein ek ji pair hein and that's Abhirika. Daya - Pari Bhai - behen hein aur wahi rehenge. Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Rapunzel313 :- Yeh raha aapka chap. Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Guddi Abhirika fan :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Sania Ali :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **A.S. Anjaana :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Aku :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Abhirika JAI :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Guest :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Pls r & r guys.**

 **I will try to update next chap also within three days. But no promises. .Keep supporting**

 **MAHI.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya, I'm back. Here is the next chap.**

 **Next day morning :**

Someone knocked Tarika's room door, she opened it and found a guy looking like some tapori. He was wearing a scarf around his neck, a shirt and a trouser. He had a funky moustache and small beard and a cooling glass. His hair style was of a girl hair style. He was a fair complexion guy.

Tarika was taken aback to find a stranger at her doorstep.

" Kaun hein aap aur kya chahiye aapko " Tarika asked.

" Arre bulbul, hum changu Dada ka aadmi hein aur apun tere ko chahta hein, dil aagaya apun ka tere pe " He said keeping a hand on his heart.

Suddenly Tarika noticed something and smirked.

" Kya sach mein toh aap bahar kyu khade hein andar aayiye " Tarika welcomed him.

He entered in.

" Aapke chehre PE kuch laga hein " Tarika said.

" Kaha pe " he asked touching his face.

" Mein nikaal deti hu " Tarika said and came closer to him and in a jerk she removed his moustache and beard.

He stood there with widened eyes, shocked.

" Isske alawa bi bahut kuch laga hein woh bi nikaal du, Inspector Abhijeet " Tarika said smirking.

" Arre aapko pata kese chala " Abhijeet asked.

" Ese hi senior inspector nahi hu mein samjhe " Tarika said.

" Phir bi Mam bataiye na " Abhijeet insisted.

" Simple hein, ek toh tumne mere diye hue kapde pehene hein, phir bi mujhe thoda doubt hua Kyunki tumne daari choti kardi hein issiliye meine confirmation keliye wait kiya, aur jese hi tumne apna haath uthaaya tumhàara finger ring dikha aur confirm hogaya " Tarika explained.

" Pata hein Mam, bachpanse mein disguise karta tha chote mote, Clg fancy dress aur drama wagere mein. Koi mujhe nahi pehchanta tha magar ye Daya iss anguthi Se mujhe pehchan leta, bilkul ese jese aapne pehchaana " Abhijeet said sadly as he remembered Daya and was missing him badly.

Tarika understood and said " Abhijeet mein sàmajh Sakti hu ki tumhe Daya ki kitni yaad aarahi hogi, but abi hum unse contact nahi karsakte. Hum jaldi hi unse baat karenge " .

Abhijeet nodded.

" Wese disguise mein acvhe lag rahe ho, yeh chehre ka rang kese badla " Tarika asked.

" Kal raat ko kitchen Se gila aata lekar lagaya tha aaj subhe tak jamm gaya, abi roz keliye foundation lena padega " Abhijeet said.

" Abhijeet tumhàara dimaag toh make-up ke maamle mein bahut tez hein, foundation kya baat hein " Tarika said in a lil leg pulling way.

" Kya Tarika ji aap bhi " Abhijeet said embarrassed.

Tarika laughed.

After this cute moments, Tarika was also ready and Abhirika left towards Shipra market. On the way they purchased their required things and reached Shipra market. Their they found the man from Chandigarh CID. Abhijeet with his awesome acting skill created a huge hangaama out of a small issue, without any fear. Cobra gang people were really impressed with these two daring gundas, and as expected they approached Abhirika and took them to their Boss.

 **Plan 1 was successful.**

 **At Cobra gang's adda :**

Abhirika were standing infront of Boss.

" Ee, kya naam hein tera " Boss asked.

" Apun ko Pakya kehte hein " Abhijeet said.

" Bulbul, tera naam kya hein " Boss asked Tarika looking her with his lusty look.

" Shona naam hein iska, aur isse dur rehne ka samjhaana " Abhijeet interrupted.

" Kyu be Girlfriend hein kya Teri " One of the goon said.

Abhijeet paused and said " Ha Girlfriend hein meri ".

Tarika got shocked with but didn't express.

" Ohho, laila majnu kya baat hein, kaam karega hamaara " Boss asked.

" Meri doh sharte hein, agar uska OK hein toh apun koi bhi kaam karega " Abhijeet said.

" Chal bol " Boss permitted.

" Shona apun ke saath kaam karegi, magar sirf woh kaam jiskeliye apun haan karega. Aur dusra har kaam ka rokda on time chahiye apun ko " Pakya said.

" Manzur hein, magar ek baar ha kehdiya toh tu kaamse piche nahi hat sakta " Boss warned.

" Apun kabhi piche nahi hat tha " Abhijeet said with attitude.

" Theek hein, aaj Se tum dono iss gang ka hissa hue, ek hafte baad tum logon ko Yahi rehna hoga. Samjhe " Boss ordered.

Abhirika nodded.

" Ek aur batt Cobra gang Se kabhi gaddaari nahi karneka, bahut mehenga padega " Boss warned.

Abhirika left.

" Ranga, inpe nazar rakh agar sab sahi raha toh ek hafte baad idhar " Boss said and left.

Abhirika after leaving from their were about to move towards hotel, just then Tarika noticed Ranga keeping an eye on them.

Tarika immediately held Abhijeet's hand and changed their direction. Abhijeet was confused about this and was about to ask about it, but Tarika signaled him towards Ranga. After noticing him Abhijeet quietly went with Tarika.

Abhirika roamed randomly around the place. They had their lunch at some dhaaba. During this Tarika secretly told their helper to arrange some place for them to stay and shift their luggage too. Evening they went to movie to kill time, after returning Tarika came to know about their new stay. They had their dinner and left to their new place.

 **Duo's home :**

After dinner Pari was sitting on .terrace and watching the stars, when Daya came to her.

" Koi apni behen ko yaad kar raha hein " Daya said.

" Achaa, kaun ? " Pari asked with innocent face.

". Ab mujse mat chupa, jab bi tujhe apni di ki yaad aati hein tu apni parents Se milne aajaati hein. Even I m missing Abhi magar hum kuch nahi karsakte " Daya said.

" Jab di hoti hein na toh woh mujhe kabhi kissi ki kami nahi hone deti bhaiya. Ye nahi ki aap mera khayyal nahi rakte, magar uski yaad zaroor aati hein " Pari said.

" Hmmm, mein samaj sakta hu " Daya said.

" Aap Clg mein kaha karte the na Aapke aur Abhi bhaiya ke kisse, mujhe kabhi kahne ka mauka nahi Mila, aaj mein bataati hu aapko " Pari said.

Daya settled infront of her.

" Pata hein bhaiya, jab ma Papa hamaare saath tha tab hum dono har baat pe ladte tha, di mein bhi bahut bachpana thi, magar unke death ke baad wo apni umar Se zyaada badi hogayi magar kabhi mera bachpana Khatam nahi hone di. Mujhe behen nahi beti ki tarah paala hein. Jab maa paapa ki maut hui tab mein 7th mein thi aur di Clg mein. Ek din mein bheeg gayi aur... "

 **Flashback :**

Pari came home completely wet. Tarika saw her and said,

" Arre, Pari kya hua tu kese bheeg gayi, tere pass chatha nahi tha " Tarika asked.

" Woh di kal sukhaane ke baad waapas rakhna bhul gayi " Pari said.

" Offo, Pari tu bi na, chal jaldi change karle warna thand lag jaayegi " Tarika said.

Pari nodded and went.

 ** _At night :_**

Tarika and were asleep. Tarika sleep broke due to some noise and she woke up. She found that Pari was shivering. She kept her hand on her forehead it was burning. Pari had caught fever. Tarika tried to woke up Pari to give a tablet but she was unconscious due to fever.

Tarika went to kitchen and brought a bowl of ice water. She took out a cloth from wardrobe dipped it in water and kept it on her forehead. She sat beside Pari and took care of her whole night.

Next day she didn't allow Pari to go to school. She went to Clg for some important work but every hour she would make a call and enquire about Pari's wellness. With Tarika's love and care Pari got well soon.

 **Flashback ends.**

Ye toh bas ek example hein unke pyaar ka. Unhone kabhi mujhe koi mushkil nahi hone di. School ke homeworks, Clg ke projects, police training sab mein meri bahut madat ki. Di hone ke saath saath mujhe ma ka pyaar bi diya.

While saying this Pari got emotional remembering Tarika and her mother. So Daya said " Arre baaton mein 11 baj Gaye aur pata bhi nahi chala. Kuch baate kal karlete hein "

Pari nodded and both went to sleep.

...

...

...

...

 **Chapter Khatam.**

 **Guys joh Abhirika Romantic scene's chahate hein u have to wait for it till 2-3 chaps.**

 **Agla chap aane mein time lagega. Will update after 12th.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed for previous chap.**

 **Abhirika and duo's Princess :- Meine lady duo add kardiye. Will . try to . add more in next chap. Thanks for the review Pari :-).**

 **Kamikaze Black :- Di, isme meine Abhirika moments likhe hein. Aage aur milenge. Thanks for the review :-).**

 **TARU :- ye raha apka chap. Thanks for the review dear. :-)**

 **Guddi Abhirika fan :- Thanks for the review. :-)**

 **Sania Ali :- Thanks for the review. :-)**

 **Daya's fan ashwini :- Thanks for the review :-).**

 **Aditi :- Thanks for the review dear :-).**

 **Rapunzel313 :- Thanks for the review sweetie :-).**

 **Krisspy krissane :- Thanks for the review chotu :-).**

 **FANTASTICMAGGI02 :- Thanks for the review kiddo :-).**

 **Guest :- Thanks for the review dear :-).**

 **Aku :- Thanks for the review dear :-).**

 **Abhirika JAI :- Thanks for the review dear :-).**

 **Guest :-Thanks for the review. dear :-)**

 **A. S. Anjaana :- Thanks for the review dear :-).**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **MAHI.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys this is not a chap. An important info is here.**

 **I know notes aren't allowed here, but it's something important pls do read.**

 **I will update the next chap as soon as possible.**

 **Abhirika and duo's Princess is very much busy with her studies. She is a board exam student. She is unable to manage both FF and studies now, so she is taking a long break from FF till may. She will be back after may and will update her pending fics. Till then plsss do support her and cooperate. A sincere apology to all readers of her fics on behalf of Abhirika and Duo's Princes**


	10. Chapter 10

Abhirika reached there new place ( Khanna Chawl ).

Abhirika entered in, Tarika went ahead but Abhijeet stopped at the door took a look of the place. It was a small room with two cots and a small kitchen and a small washroom.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet, then she glanced at window, Ranga was not seen. Then she said, " Abhijeet, bhale hi tumhe ese lifestyle ki aadat na ho, magar tumhe adjust karna padega yaha bhi aur Cobra gang ke adde pe bhi ".

" Arre Ma'am mujhe koi problem nahi hein, mein toh yaha bi aaraamse reh lunga " Abhijeet said in a carefree tone.

" Accha, toh phir aate hi kamre ko ese ghoor kyu rahe tha " Tarika asked raising her eyebrows.

" Woh toh mein dekh raha tha ki aap keliye yeh jaga theek hein ki nahi " Abhijeet answered smartly.

" Abhijeet, don't worry mein jungle mein bi reh chuki hu " Tarika said.

" Chalo ab soojaate hein, kal phir ghumne nikalna hoga " Tarika said.

" Ha, ghoomna toh padega hi ab LOVERS Jo hein " Abhijeet said naughtily.

Tarika glared him, so Abhijeet said, " Mein toh bas mazaak kar raha tha, good night. " and went to bed, murmuring " Thodi khadus toh yeh hein hi ".

Tarika heard him and shook her head smiled, then she too slept.

 **Next morning :**

Abhirika got ready and went out. Today tooo Abhirika saw Ranga following them. They both acted well and they use to meet any of the cop and create a hungaama simply.

 **Like this a week passed.** On the last day, at night Cobra gang people came to them and said " Kal Se hamaare adde pe rehna hein, kal subah 8 tak pahunch jaana. Aur ha hamne kaam diya toh karna ich padega, darneka nahi ".

" Darna, na toh Shona ne seekha hein aur naa hi Pakya ne jaana hein " Shona said with attitude.

" Accha, woh toh dekha jaayega. Kal subah time Se pahunch jaana " Goon left.

Then Abhirika started packing their stuff as they have to vacate the place tomo morning. Suddenly Abhijeet screamed " Ma'am saap, saap " and climbed up the cot. Tarika too got scared and climbed up.

" Abhijeet ye saap kaha Se aagaya " Tarika asked.

" Pata nahi " Abhijeet answered.

Abhijeet quietly put a rope on Tarika's shoulder by touching it to her leg. Tarika sensed it and thought it to be the snake and screamed " Abhijeet saap hatao isse, bachao ".

After this Abhijeet was not able to control his laughter. He started laughing, and removed the rope from Tarika's shoulder, and said " Ma'am yeh raha aapka .saap, Jo Aapke kandhe PE tha aur Jo meine dekha tha " and again started laughing.

Tarika understood his prank and got angry. She took a pillow and started hitting him. " Tumhe mein chodungi nahi, dost hoke ese karte ho ".

" Arre Tarika ji dost hein issiliye toh mazaak kiya " Abhijeet said saving himself from her hit.

" Doston ko daraane pe maar padti hein samjhe " Tarika said throwing pillows and bedsheets on him.

While escaping Abhijeet went out and Tarika too went behind him.

" Arre Shona nahi, yaha mat phenko neeche gili mitti hein, Ganda hojaayega " Pakya said.

Tarika looked down and something clicked her mind. She slowly bent down and quickly took some wet mud and threw it on Abhijeet.

Abhijeet was shocked on this sudden action. Tarika started laughing seeing him.

" Shona ki bacchi, tujhe toh mein " Abhijeet too started throwing mud balls on her, and their mud fight started. Whole Chawl was seeing them smilingly. Suddenly Abhijeet noticed Chawl ppl seeing them, he went to Tarika held her hand and signaled her. Then they both apologized and went in.

" Waise Abhijeet tumhe masti ki soojhi kese " Tarika asked.

" Woh aapne kaha na ki, Shona ne Darna seekha nahi toh bus socha test karlu , magar result toh... " and he started laughing again.

Tarika tried to glare but smiled and said " Abhijeet, Thank you ".

" Kisliye Tarika ji " Abhijeet asked confusingly.

" Ma Papa ke death ke. baad mere andar ka bachpana Khatam hogaya tha, but aaj tunhaari wajase woh zinda hua. Meine khul ke enjoy kiya. Mere pass behen thi, aur baap ke roop mein SIR hein magar ek sacche dost ki kami thi, Jo tumne aaj poora kardiya. Thank u so much " Tarika said.

" Dost bi kehti hein aur thank you bi, ye toh galat hein. Phirse yeh galti ki toh mein Aapse baat nahi karunga " Abhijeet said.

" Accha baba, nahi kehti Thank u. Chalo kapde badalke soo jaate hein, kal jaldi uthna hein na " Tarika said.

Abhirika changed their dress and were about to sleep when Tarika said, " Arre ha, Abhijeet Pari - Daya Se baat karle kal Se toh... ".

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika called Pari, she picked up and said, " Hello, di kaisi hai aap. Theek hein na ".

" Ha, meri jaan mein theek hu, tu theek hein " Tarika asked.

" Mein theek hu di, aap khayal rakhna aur saawdhaan rehna. Mein Daya Bhai ko deti hu ". Pari gave to Daya. Tarika gave to Abhijeet.

" Zyaada baat karna mana hein, issiliye itna hi kahunga ki .apna khayal rakhna, heropanti mat karna. Good night " Daya said.

" Good night " Abhijeet wished.

They hung up.

After this Duo got emotional, lady duo consoled them. Then all four slept in their respective place.

...

...

 **End of chap.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed. Can't thank individually, SORRY. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **Will try to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I know some of u would be angry as I gave a short chap and dint update soon. If so then kaan pakadke Sorry. Here is a longgg chap. Enjoy. *WINK*.**

 **Next Morning :**

Abhirika reached Cobra gang's Godown.

Goon :- Chalo mere peeche. Abhirika followed him. He showed them a place and said " ye tum logon ka rehne ka jaga, abi aaraam karlo chahiye toh. Raat ko tum dono ko kaam diya jaayega " Goon said left.

Abhirika didn't knew but they were still spyed by Cobra gang. As for safety they called each other by their fake names and didn't contact anyone they were safe. Like this a week passed.

 **After a week :**

" Bhai, sab theek hein, koi locha nahi hein undono ka " Goon said.

" Accha, toh bula unhe " Boss said.

Goon nodded and called Abhirika.

" Aaj raat ko ek consignment box pahunchaana hein, aur ye kaaam Pakya tu karega. AKELE. Yàad rakh koi gadbad hui toh ye teri bulbul hein na, bemot maregi. Samjha " Boss said.

" Mein koi gadbad nahi karunga, magar Shona ko kuch nahi hona chahiye. Kaha pahunchaana hein consignment box, aur isme hein kya " Pakya asked.

" Isme kya hein ye tujhe janne ki zarurat nahi hein. Kailaashnagar mein Jo check naaka hein, waha Se piche ke turn tak pahunchaana hein. Yaad rakh nazar rahegi " Boss said.

" Yaha zyaada jaga Shona jaanti hein, apun yaha naya hein. Nahi janta mein check naaka " Pakya said.

" Mangu, isse map de. Map dekh aur cheez pahunchaana samjha " Boss said and left.

 **At night :**

Pakya was ready to leave. Shona was worried. He assured her left. On the way he tried to check what was there in the truck, but he couldn't as all the boxes were locked. He reached his destination and came back to godown.

 **After his return :**

Pakya and Shona were in their room.

" Kya tha truck mein. ? " Shona asked.

" Saare boxes lolocked tha, pata nahi chala " Pakya said.

" Koi baat nahi " Shona smiled.

Like this two days passed.

 **After two days :**

" Chalo sab main hall mein, Boss ne bulaya hein " Mangu called everyone.

All gathered their, Pakya and Shona too.

" Hamaare liye bahut hi khushi ki khabar hein. UK ke DON Se order aaya hein. Poore tees karod ki maall deliver karna hein. Hum kalse yaha Se thoda thoda karke alag alag aadmiyon ke zariye maal ko hamaare Helipad ke adde pe pahunchaayenge. 8 Dino baad rokde ke saath UK waalon ka aadmi aayega maall lene. Kal yaha Se Indiranag tak, Mangu tu leke jaayega maall, aur waha Se Richmond circle tak Pakya leke jaayega, aur waha Se Helipad Ranga leke jaayega. Kal hum drugs lejaayenge, woh poora honeke baad, Guns aur Rifels " Boss said.

" Maall pahunchane keliye teen aadmi ki kya zarurat " Pakya asked.

" Arre , jaanta bi hein Helipad kitna dur hein. Raat ko ek aadmi kese Maall lejaayega. Safety keliye teen aadmi rakha hein. Samjha aur jaha jaha aadmi badalna hein, waha pe humaara chota chota adda hein. Kal dopeher ko hi tu aur Ranga chale jaana apni jaga pe aur aaraam karna " Mangu said.

Pakya nodded. Someone was lil shocked hearing this. It was Shona.

" Chalo sab log " Boss said.

All were very happy listening this. Shona's eyes had a different spark. Pakya was . confused. After reaching their room, Pakya closed the door and said " Arre aap itni khush kyu hein. Hum ye deal kese rokenge " Abhijeet asked tensed.

" Relax, 8 Dino tak ye log jesa kehte hum wesa karenge. Mein HQ tak .message pahuncha dungi ki inka kya plan hein. 8 Dino baaad, HQ ki bheji hui team Helipad par attack karenge, aur tab hum unka saath dekar inhe arrest karenge red handed. Aur Mission Khatam " Tarika explained the Plan.

Abhijeet nodded and they both slept.

 **Next day afternoon :**

Pakya was ready to leave. Shona was worried for him.

" Dhyaan Se jaana, be careful. Bas Maall pahunchaana aur kuch mat karna, hum plan ke hisaab Se kaam karenge. Mein message pahuncha dungi. " She said.

" Don't worry, mein sahi salaamat lautunga " He assured her.

They came to main hall.

" Theek 10 baje point PE pahunch jaana. Ye le map " Mangu said.

Pakya nodded and left.

At night all three successfully delivered the consignment.

Like this three days passed.

 **Fourth day afternoon :**

" Aaj Rifels deliver honge. Mangu tu Raghav ke saath, Indiranagar Se Richmond tak .leja, Ranga Ranja Richmond Se Helipad " Boss said.

All four nodded. " Pakya, tu Shona ke saath Maall leja Indiranagar tak. Ash Karo tum dono bhi " Boss said and left.

At night Pakya and Shona delivered to Indiranagar and were coming back. But suddenly it starrted raining. Pakya took shelter under a tree, but Shona starrted enjoying and dancing in rain. Pakya saw her and was lost in her. He came to senses with lightening sound and called Shona. She didn't listen so he came near to her. Shona turned suddenly and was about to fall, but Pakya held her from her waist. They both looked at each other and their eyes met.

 **Inn aankhon mein tum**

 **Jab Se hogaye gum**

 **Saare jaha tera chehra**

They had a cute eye lock.

They both came out with lightening sound. Pakya made her stand properly, they looked away feeling awkward. Pakya gathered some courage and said " Ped ke niche chalte hein warna baarish mein thand lag jaayegi ".

Shona nodded and they went under a tree. After a while rain stopped, they went back to godown. They changed their clothes and slept.

 **Next day morning :**

Pakya woke up and became ready. Shona was still sleeping. Pakya .called her to wake her up but she didn't respond. He shaked her but got shocked as her body was burning with high fever. She was unconscious. He tried to wake her but all his efforts went in vain.

Pakya went to Mangu and said in tension, " Shona ko bahut tez bukhaar hein, woh utthi nahi rahi hein. Koi Doctor ko bulao na ".

" Abbey ooo majnu, shaant hoja. Yaha doctor nahi aata. Ek minute ruk. He went somewhere and came back. Ye le thanda paani aur kapda , ye le dawai. Thande paani ki Patti rakh uski maathe pe, bukhaar kam hote hi usse hosh aajayega. Phir kuch khilaake dawaai Dede, do - teen din mein theek hojaayegi " Mangu said.

Pakya came to Shona, and did as instructed. He was very much worried seeing like that. After a while, Shona got conscious and as she opened her eyes, Pakya hugged her. She was shocked.

Pakya seperated and said, " Mein kitna dar gaya tha, kitni tez bukhaar tha tumhe. Kya zarurat Thi baarish mein bheegne ki, mein kitna darr gaya tha "

" Meinn theek hu, don't worry " Shona smiled and said.

" Ye lo kuch khaalo, phir dawai leni hein " Pakya said.

Shona tried to hold the plate but couldn't as she was weak. Pakya tried to feed her she refused. But he fed her forcefully and made her gulp the tablet.

" Tumne breakfast kiya " .Shona asked.

" Ha karliya " Pakya said.

" Jhoot mat bolo abi khao khaana " Shona ordered.

Pakya had his breakfast and made her sleep.

At afternoon, Pakya was feeding Shona, when Raghav came their.

" Chal, Boss bula rahe hein, aaj ki consignment ke baareme kuch bataana hein " .Raghav said.

" Shona ko bukhar hein, issiliye aaj mein kahi nahi jaaunga, kehde Boss Se " Pakya said.

" Tu khud bata " Raghav said.

Pakya went.

" Shona ko bukhaar hein, mein do din tak deliver nahi karsakta " Pakya said, as he entered the main hall.

" Ek ghanta nahi rahega, toh pahaad nahi tutega, chup chap ja " Mangu said.

" Ek baar bola na nahi jaaunga, samajh nahi aata " Abhijeet said gritting his teeth in anger.

" Teri toh " Mangu was about to move towards him

" Mangu " Boss stopped him.

" Koi baat nahi, chal tu ja, khayal rakh apni laila ka " Boss said.

Pakya left the place in anger.

" Isse bhejenge, toh iska dhyaan Yahi rahega. Kuch gadabd hogayi toh. Na bhejna hi theek hein " Boss said.

All nodded.

Abhijeet took great care of Tarika. They both were able to spend some time chatting together. In these two days Abhirika started feeling something strange, but were not able to recognize it as love.

Second day of fever at night Abhijeet was sitting beside Tarika's bed and was thinking ' kyu mujhe Tarika ji ki itni fikar hein, koi unhe dekhe bi toh mujhe gussa kyu aata hei. Kyu mein unhe takleef mein nahi dek sakta. Kyu unki àankhon mein kho jaata hu '.

' Kyunki pyaar karte ho unse tum, came .a voice from his heart '.

' Pyaar, ye kese. She is my senior ' Said Abhijeet.

' soo what she is a girl too, think about it ' said his heart.

He looked at her sleeping face, jerked his thoughts and went to sleep.

 **Next morning :**

Tarika was much better now.

Boss called everyone. Abhirika too came.

" Kal humaara poora Maall Helipad pahunch gaya, kal subha humaara tees karod deal hoga. Issiliye aaj raat yaha jashn hoga " Boss said.

All were very happy listening to this.

Pakya - Shona went to room. " .Aaj raat jashn aur kal hoga Dhamaka " .Shona said with a smirk.

Pakya smiled " Arre meri .Shona, tum .keh rahi ho toh zarur hoga " .he winked.

Shona tried to glare, but couldn't and smiled. Pakya went out of room.

Tarika was sitting on bed and thinking ' Kyu mein Abhijeet ki fikar karti hu, uske flirt karne par mujhe gussa kyu nahi aata. Uss din mein uski ankhon mein kyu khogayi '

' Kyunki tum usse pyaar karti ho ' came a voice from her heart.

' Arre pyaar, nahi ye pyaar vyaar nahi hein ' said Tarika.

' Ye toh waqt hi batayega ' said her heart.

She got lost in thoughts.

 **At night :**

All were gathered for the jashn.

" Chal Majnu, ajjke jashn keliye aur .apne laila keliye ek gaana ga " Boss said passing a guitar to him.

Abhijeet took the guitar and started singing.

 **abhijeet : ( Tum paas aaye yoon muskaraye**  
 **Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaye ) x 2**

 **Ab to mera dil jaage na sota hai**

 **( Kya karoon haye kuchh kuchh hota hai ) x2.**

 **Tarika too joined him.**

 **Tarika : Tum paas aaye yoon muskaraye**  
 **Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaye**

 **Ab to mera dil jaage na sota hai**

 **( Kya karoon haye kuchh kuchh hota hai ) x2**

 **abhijeet : Na jaane kaisa ehsaas hai**  
 **Bujhti nahin hai kya pyaas hai**

 **He remembered the moments they spent at Chawl.**

 **Tarika : Kya nasha is pyaar ka**  
 **Mujhpe sanam chhane laga**

 **She remembered how Abhijeet cared for her when she was ill.**

 **abhijeet : Koi na jaane kyon chein khota hai**  
 **Kya karoon haye kuchh kuchh hota hai**

 **Tarika : Kya karoon haye kuchh kuchh hota hai**

 **Tarika : Kya rang layi meri dua**  
 **Ye ishq jaane kaise hua**  
 **Becheiniyon mein mann**  
 **Na jaane kyon aane laga**

 **abhijeet : Tanhai mein dil yaadein sanjota hai**

 **Kya karoon haye kuchh kuchh hota ha**

 **Tarika : Kya karoon haye kuchh kuchh hota ha**

 **Both of them remembered .their eyelock.**

 **abhijeet : Tum paas aaye yoon muskaraye**  
 **Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaye**  
 **Ab to mera dil jaage na sota hai**

 **Kya karoon haye kuchh kuchh hota hai**

 **Tarika : Kya karoon haye kuchh kuchh hota hai**

 **( Song credit goes to .Abhirika and .duo's princess. Thank u Pari :-) ).**

Jashn ended with lots of entertainment. All went to sleep. .Abhirika too slept thinking .about each other.

...

...

...

...

...

 **End of chap.**

 **Pls r & r guys.**

 **Kamikaze Black :- Thanks for the review di :-). Keep supporting.**

 **Abhirika and duo's Princess :- Thanks for the review Pari . Keep supporting :-).**

 **FANTASTICMAGGI02 :- Thanks for the review kiddo. Keep . supporting :-).**

 **Rapunzel313 :- Thanks for the review sweetie. Keep supporing :-).**

 **Daya's fan .ashwini :- Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Sania 313 :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **A.S. Anjaana :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Guddi Abhirika fan :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Biki :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Guest :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Aditi :- U were right. Thanks for the suggestion. Keep supporting :-).**

 **TARU :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next morning :**

Boss and Gang members were happy that today their Deal will be successful and Abhirika were though tensed but happy too that their Mission will be completed today. Tarika has already .informed HQ .that Gang will reach Helipad at 11:00.

All were ready at 9:30 and left from godown towards Helipad.

All reached at Helipad at 10:50. UK gang men came with cash at 11. HQ officers were hiding and watching this. The helicopters came to carry drugs and Rifels. As soon as goons brought the boxes out of godown, firing started.

As Abhijeet was on his first mission, he was not used to this. Tarika held his hand and they reached to officers hiding. They too started firing and atlast gang was caught.

All the officers had goons as well as Boss, at their gunpoint.

" Tum logon ko deal ka pata kese chala. Kaun hein wo gaddar, jissne CID ko khabar dia " Boss roared with anger.

" Gaddar nahi vaphadar kaho " Abhirika came out.

" Hamne bataya CID ko, aur khud CID officers honeka farz nibhaaya, tum jese desh ke gaddaron ko hiraazat mein lekar " Tarika said.

Goons were shocked. " Tum dono ne bahut badi galati ki hein " Boss said, and in extreme anger he jerked the officer holding him and snatched his gun ànd targeted Tarika and a Gun shot was heard. All were freezed.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **2 hours later :**

 **Meenaakshi hospital, Chandigarh :**

ACP, Pari and Daya came running in the corridor near OT. They saw a person sitting on bench and trying to control tears. ACP approached DIG sir and asked, " Sir yesab kese hua ".

" Pradyuman hamaari team ne sabko arrest kar Liya tha, magar tabhi Boss ne Tarika PE goli chala di, magar **Abhijeet** saamne aagaya, aur uske chaati par goli lagi hein " DIG said.

" Ab wo kesa hein " ACP asked.

" Operation abi chal raha hein, abi tak . doctor ne kuch bataya nahi " DiG said.

ACP went near Tarika who was sitting on bench trying to control .her tears. He kept a hand on her shoulder, and called " Tarika bacche ".

Tarika looked up and the next moment started crying hugging him. " Barso baad mujhe ek accha dost Mila hein, mein usse kho toh nahi dungi na sir. Ussne mujhe bachaane keliye aapni jaan kyu khatre mein daal di " Tarika said crying.

Pari too was teary. While coming to Chandigarh they didn't inform Daya anything. But now he must have known everything. She went near him and kept a hand on his shoulder, but got no response. She shaked him and turned him towards her but no response. His eyes were dry. Pari called him, but no response he was standing blank. Pari in fear screamed, " Diiii ".

All looked at her, " Kya hua Pari " ACP asked.

" Si..sir, Daya Bhai kuch...kuch bol nahi rahe, aur na unki àankhon mein aasu hein " Pari said in fear.

ACP and Tarika came towards him and started jerking him, but he gave no response. Atlast Pari said, " Àapko, bhaiya ka vaasta kuch toh boliye Bhai ".

Two tear drops rolled down his eyes, and he screamed " ABHIllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll " and started crying loudly.

ACP hugged him, and patted his back. Daya hugged him back and said, " Mere Abhi ko kuch nahi hoga na sir, woh .mujhe ma Papa ki .tarah chodke nahi jaayega na sir " Daya said sobbing.

" Kuch nahi hoga use, bacche usse kuch ho hi nahi sakta. Hmmmm. Shaant hojaao " ACP said consolling him.

 **After 1 hour :**

The OT lights turned off, doctor came out. All rushed towards him.

" Doctor, Abhijeet theek heina " ACP asked.

Doctor was quiet.

" Arre kuch boliye na, kesa hein ABHI " Daya asked.

Doctor looked at all the hopeful eyes and said, " Isse, chamatkaar kahu ya bhagwaan ka karishma pata nahi. Magar itna keh sakta hu ki yeh aap sabka pyaar hein, Jo unhe maut ki mooh Se wapas laaya hein. Jab unhe laaya gaya tha mujhe unke bachneka koi ummed nahi thi, but ab wo khatre Se bahar hein aur ekdam theek hein ".

All heaved a sigh of relief.

" Kya hum usse mil sakte hein " Daya asked.

" Abhi toh humne unhe sedate kiya hein, doh ghante baad unhe hosh aajayega, hum unhe ward mein shift kardenge phir aap mil sakte hein " Doctor said and left.

All thanked God and relaxed.

After 2 hours, nurse informed doctor about Abhijeet regaining consciousness. Doctor .came and checked him. After that he went out and said, Abhijeet is fit and fine. Then all 4 entered his room, nurse left.

" Kese ho Abhijeet " ACP sir asked.

" Mujhe kya hua hein sir, I m .perfectly fine " Abhijeet said smiling.

" Arre sir aap bi kisse .pooch rahe hein, iss mahashay ko toh bas chiti ne kaata hein. Hum toh khamaka isse hospital le aaye " Daya said sarcastically.

" Arre, yaar Daya mein ab bilkul theek hu. Sacchi mein " Abhijeet said.

" Tumhaare LIYE chup rehna .behtar hein samjhe " Daya said angrily.

" Sahi kaha Daya ne. Kya zarurat Thi tumhe mere naam ki goli khaane ki. Bolo " Tarika asked scolding.

" Tarika Jee, aap bahut Bahadur officer hein. Aapki jaan meri jaan Se zyaada keemti hein. Mere jaise koi aur aajayega, magar aapki jesa koi nahi " Abhijeet said.

" Shut up Abhijeet. Tum jaante bi ho ki tumhaari jaan kitni keemti hein, hum sabkeliye. Bas boldiya ki tumhaari jaga koi aur lelega " Tarika said scolding him.

" SORRY " Abhijeet said.

All smiled. " Daya mera discharge " Abhijeet asked.

Daya glared. " Accha, kamse kam Mumbai shifting ka toh pooch " Abhijeet said.

Daya nodded and went. After a while came back and said, that they can shift Abhi to Mumbai's CITY hospital tomorrow. All nodded.

At night as only two people were allowed to stay with .patient, Daya and .Tarika stayed. Daya made Abhi to have his dinner and gulp down his medicine. Then made him sleep.

Then they to slept on couch present in room.

...

...

 **End of Chappy.**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **Thanks to all . those who reviewed for last chap.**

 **Kamikaze Black :- Thanks for the review di :-). Keep supporting.**

 **Daya's fan .ashwini :- Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Sania 313 :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **A.S. Anjaana :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Guddi Abhirika fan :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Biki :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Guest :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Aditi :- Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-).**

 **TARU :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Bikisha :-** **Kamikaze Black :- Thanks for the review di :-). Keep supporting.**

 **Abhirika and duo's Princess :- Thanks for the review Pari . Keep supporting :-).**

 **FANTASTICMAGGI02 :- Thanks for the review kiddo. Keep . supporting :-).**

 **Rapunzel313 :- Thanks for the review sweetie. Keep supporing :-).**

 **Daya's fan .ashwini :- Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Sania 313 :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **A.S. Anjaana :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Guddi Abhirika fan :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Biki :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Guest :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Aditi :- Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-).**

 **TARU :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Bikisha :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Mr. Bindaas :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Aku :-** **Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-)**

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :- Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next morning :**

Daya and Tarika woke up and saw that Abhijeet was still sleeping under medicine effects.

" Aap hotel jaakar fresh hojaiye mein hu Abhi ke saath " Daya said to Tarika.

" Nahi Daya, mein theek hu, tum jaakar fresh hojawo " Tarika said.

They both were arguing on who should go and who should stay, at the same time Pari entered the room saying, " Aap dono pehle chup chap breakfast karo, phir dono jaana fresh hone , mein aur ACP uncle rukenge yaha ".

Tarika and Daya were about to say something when they saw ACP sir coming, and quietly settled on couch.

Pari served breakfast for all four. After breakfast Tarika and Daya left to hotel in cab.

 **On the way :-**

" Aapse ek baat poochu " Daya asked Tarika.

" Poocho " Tarika said.

" Aapko isse pehle bhi goli lagi hogi na " Daya asked.

" Daya chinta mat karo, doctors ne painkiller diya hein Abhijith ko dard nahi hoga " Tarika said.

" Hope so " Daya said.

They reached hotel and after feshen up went back to hospital.

Tarika and Daya reached hospital. Abhijith had freshened up and finished his breakfast. As soon as he saw Daya , he said " Laaa la Daya jaldi de ".

" Kya " Daya asked confusedly.

" Mere casuals " Abhijith replied.

" Ohh " Daya nodded disappointedly and said, " Yeh lo " and gave him his casuals.

" Casuals kyu " Tarika asked.

" Tarika ji aaaj mera discharge hein toh, hospital ke kapde toh badalne honge na " Abhijith said.

" Magar Abhi tak doctor ne aake tumhe check bhi nahi kiya, aur tum change karne jaa rahe ho. Doctor ko aakar checkup toh krne doh " Tarika said.

" Arre Tarika ji checkup keliye inn kapdon ki zarurat nahi hein. Mein change karleta hu, jaise hi doctor aakar mujhe discharge karenge hum Mumbi nikal jaayenge " Abhijith said.

" Mumbai jaane ki koi jaldi nhi hein, Betho chup chap " Tarika scolded.

" Magr... " Abhijith tried to protest

" It's an Order officer " Tarika cut him in strict voice.

Abhijith Sat on bed grumbling.

Daya was giggling under breath.

After half an hour Doctor came and did Abhijith's checkup. Then he said that Abhijith can be shifted to Mumbai, but care should be taken. Daya completed the formalities, then they headed towards Mumbai.

After a safe and long journey, they reached Mumbai, Abhijit was admitted to City hospital. After checkup Doctor said that he is fine, and will be discharged day after tomorrow. Though Abhi was very much unhappy with these, he had to agree because of ACP Sir's strictness.

At evening, Daya got a call from his office, his boss told him that he had to go Lonaavla tomorrow for a meeting. He tried to protest but his Boss told him that meeting is related to the project handled by him, so he has to go. Daya agreed and cut the call grumbling.

" Kal office jaana hein ? " Abhijeet asked.

" Office nahi woh khadus mujhe Lonaavla bhej raha hein " Daya replied irritated.

" Daya kaam heina jaa " Abhijeet Said.

" Magar Bossss ... Tum apna dhyaan rakhna " Daya said.

Before Abhijeet could speak, Tarika spoke up. " Daya don't worry kal meri leave hein toh Abhijeet ke saath mein rukungi ".

" Toh theek hein, ab aap jaiye kal subah aajayie " Daya Said.

" nahi kal tumhaari meeting hein toh tum jaai. I m fine... " Tarika said.

" Arre magar... " Daya was about to protest, when Abhi said, " Ha Daya tu jaa. No more arguments " .

" Accha Baba theek hein, magar mein tumhaare sone ki baad jaaunga " Daya said.

Then after sometime Abhi had his Dinner and Tablets, then slept. Tarika stayed and Daya left.

 **Next Morning :**

Abhi woke up early and got freshened up. Daya and Pari Came together, Pari brought the breakfast after Daya and lady duo had breakfast Daya left to Lonaavla, Tarika went home to frshen up. Pari stayed with Abhijith.

After half an hour, Tarika Came back and Pari left to buro.

 **( Before leaving Daya made Abhijith have his breakfast and meds ).**

Abhirika passed time with little chitchat.

 **Lunch time :-**

Nurse came with soup for Abhijith. Seeing that Abhijith said, " Mein ye bilkul nahi peene waala. Uss Daya ke bacche ne doh din Se soup ke alaawa kuch khaane peene nahi diya. Aaj toh mein kuch masaaledaar hi kahunga " He said in a determined tone.

" Nurse aap ye rakh kar jaayiye mein inhe khilaadungi " Tarika said. Nurse nodded kept the tray and left.

" Tarika ji mein yeh nahi peene waala kisi bhi keemat par " Abhijeet said stubbornly.

" Abhijith chup chap pee lo, warna meri strictness tum jaante ho. Tumhe ye pilaane ke tareeke aate hein mujhe " Tarika warned.

" Aap mera zidd nahi jaanti. Mein yeh nahi peene waala " Abhijit said.

" U have ten minutes " Tarika said and sat down on couch.

Abhijith too Sat on bed turning his face.

Ten minutes passed, but Abhijith didn't even took a sip. Tarika went out and came back.

" Abhijith woh dekho kitne pyaare love birds hein... " Tarika exclaimed pointing towards window.

As soon as Abhijith turned, Tarika took both of his hands. back and tied them .successfully. Then poured the soup in a glass then made Abhijith have it. All the while Abhijith was trying to free himself but was unsuccessful.

After finishing the soup, Abhijith said, " Aapko esa nahi karna chahiye tha ".

" Meine toh pehle hi warn kiya tha " .Tarika smirked.

" Soup toh pila diya. Ab toh haath kholiye " Abhijith said.

" Meds sharafat Se khaoge, nahi na. Ruko Zara " Then Tarika made him have his medicines and untied his hands.

" Dinner Sharafat Se krlena else u .know " Tarika said.

" Hum bhi kacche khilaadi nahi hein. Phirse Aapke jhaase mein nahi aane waala " Abhijit said.

" Woh toh waqt hi batayega " Tarika said. Then she tooo had her .lunch.

 **At Evening :-**

Whole CID team came to meet Abhijith and as they came to know about afternoon incident they started laughing. Abhijith .was embarrassed.

After llill chit chat, they left.

 **At night :-**

Nurse came with dinner. Abhijith again refused. So Tarika said, " Abhijith ab mujhe tumhare weak point par warr karna hoga " Saying soo Tarika went out and came back with Doctor and Nurse who were carrying Drip bottles and needles.

Seeing this, Abhijith asked. " Ye sab kya hein ".

" Ab tum khaaana nahi kharahe meds nahi lerahe, toh Drip lagaàna hogana warna tum week hojaaoge " Tarika said sweetly

" Kyaaaaaaaa, Drip... Drip kyu mein toh mazaak kar raha tha. Khana khaata hu na .Abhi .khata hu " and he hurridely started .having his .Dinner.

Tarika smiled seeing this and told . doctors to go back. Doctor smiled and went back.

" Tumhaare iss darr ke baareme Daya me mujhe bataya tha. Bada kàam aaya. " Tarika said laughing.

Abhijith had his Dinner and took his meds cursing Daya continuously. Tarika was giggling seeing this.

...

...

...

...

...

 **End of chap.**

 **Updating this after quite long time.**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **Kamikaze Black, Aditi, A.S. Anjaana, Sania313 , Rapunzel313, Hinsha, Guddi Abhirika fan, Abhirika .JAi, Daya's fan ashwini, Abhijith love - Thanks for reviewing .previous chap. Keep supporting :-).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next morning :**

Today, doctor had informed that Abhijeet will be discharged. Abhirika had woke up and were waiting for others arrival. At the same time door opened and Daya entered.

" Good morning BOSS , Good Morning " He greeted Abhirika .

" Daya ke bacche, mera kal ka poora din bad banake ab tu mujhe good morning bol raha hein " Abhijith said.

" Meine kya kiya, mein toh kal tha bhi nahi " Daya said.

" Wahi toh dikatt hein " Abhijith said angrily.

Daya was confused.

Daya asal mein hua yoo ki, and she naratted all the happenings of yesterday.

After listening to all of these, Daya started laughing.

" Ye saara idea tune hi diye heina Tarika ji ko " Abhijith asked.

" Arre Boss mujhe khud ese itne acche ideas aate nahi mein kisi aur ko kya dunga " Daya .said laughing in between.

" Meine bas itna batayaa tha ki tumhe Drip Se darr lagta hein " Daya said sweetly.

" Aur ye baat bada kaam aaya. Janaab ne khudse dinner bhi karliya " Tarika said.

Daya was lost in some thoughts, listening to all these.

" Tarika ji aap jitni khubsurat hein utni intelligent bhi hein " Abhijith said in a flirty tone winking at her.

Tarika unknowingly blushed but controlled herself. At the same time Pari entered the room with breakfast.

Then Daya, Pari and Tarika finished the yummy breakfast and Abhijith drank his soup with cute anger.

Then Doctor came and routine checkup Abhijith was discharged with an instruction .of bedrest for 3 days. ACP sir who too came their by the time granted him 3 days leave and an off for the day for Tarika.

Then Pari and ACP sir left to buro and Duo alon with Tarika went to home. On the way duo dropped Tarika at her residence.

After reaching residence, Daya helped Abhijith to his room and made him lay down on bed and went to freshen up. After half an hour he came back entered in kitchen and prepared khichri for both. Then he took to his brother's room.

" Chalo Abhi lunch karlo " Daya said.

Abhijith had noticed Daya's strange silence from Chandigarh. But they didn't get a chance to be alone.

" Daya ... " Abhijith called him lovingly.

Hearing to this call Daya was unable to control himself and hugged Abhijeet tightly and started crying loudly.

Abhijeet was rubbing his back to calm him down. After sometime Daya calmed down .but didn't seperate.

" Mein bahut darr gaya tha Abhi. Agar tumhe kuch hojaata toh, mein tumhaare bina nahi Jee sakta Abhi " Daya said in hug.

" Sshhhhhh... Shaant hoja meri jaan, mein kya tere bina Jee sakta hu, nahi yaar. Mein tujhe chodke kabhi nahi jaunga, Shant hoja yaar " Abhijith consoled him.

After sometime Daya .seperated from hug.

" Lonaavla jaakar bhi tu ye sab bhula nahi, Paagal kahika " Abhijith hit his head playfully.

" Kya Abhi... " Daya pouted.

With this cute nok jhok they finished their lunch, after which Abhi had his meds and fell .asleep. Daya too washed the dishes and slept for a while.

 **At evening :**

Abhijth woke up and saw it was 5:30.

" Arre itna time hogaya. Dayaa... " He called.

Daya entered having coffee mugs in hand " Ye lo Boss coffee piyo " he said passing a mug to Abhi.

" Itni der tak uthaaya kyu nahi " Abhi asked.

" Bhaisaab mein bhi .aadhe ghante pehle utha hu. Aur aapko rest ki .zarurat hein " Daya said glaring at him.

" Ha Ha theek hein " Abhijit made a face.

Then duo finished their coffee.

" Ab kya karna hein " Abhijith asked.

" Aaraam " Daya said in tough tone.

" Daya yaarr mein aaraam karke bore hogaya hu. Pls. Daya hum bahar chalte heina plsss kahi bahar naa sahi, kamse kam Tarikaji ke ghar toh chlo. Wo bhi akeli bore hogayi hongi. Plssssssssssss " Abhijith requested with puppy eyes which Daya could never resist, but he can't even take him out.

Suddenly something clicked his mind, so he said " Accha hum jaayenge, mein taiyaar hota hu tum bhi ready hojaao " and went out.

 **After 20 minutes :**

Abhijth was waiting for Daya , when the door bell rang.

' Is waqt kaun hoga ' thinking this Abhijith opened the door and was shocked to .see Tarika.

" Arre Tarika ji aap aayiye na " Abhijith welcomed her.

" Ye sab chodo aur ye batao, ki jab tumhe bedrest kaha gaya hein toh tum .bahar jaane ki zidd kyu kar rahe ho. Aaraam nahi karsakte " Tarika asked.

" Daya ke bacche aaj Teri kher nahi " Abhijith murmered.

" Galati Daya ki nahi tumhaari .hein " Tarika said.

At the same time Daya came and said, " Ha Abhi chalo aaraam karo ".

Abhi glared him while Daya suppressed his giggle.

" Tarika ji, Daya mein teen dinse aaraam hi kar raha hua plsss ab aur nahi. Mein zyaada stress nahi lunga pakka. Hum yaha bethkar hi kuch karte hein. Plssssssssssss " Abhijith requested cutely.

At this even Tarika melted and they settled on couch and enjoyed with little chit chat and watching movie. In the meantime Tarika called Pari and .informed her to come to Duo house, as they planned to have dinner together.

They were watching a horror movie and Tarika was drinking water, suddenly Abhijith threw a rope on her and she shrieked out of fear and the glass in Tarika's hand fell down. Duo started laughing. Tarika glared at them.

" Sorry ye bas masti thi " Duo .apologized.

" Mein ye saaf karne keliye kapda lekar aata hu " Daya said and left.

As he left their was a power cut and simultaneously Tarika's phone rang. She got up to receive it and accidentally her foot slipped because of the water, Abhijith saw this in dim light and immediately held her.

At this moment power was back and Abhirika were lost in each other's eyes.

 _ **Inn àankhon mein tum**_

 _ **Jabse hogaye gum**_

 _ **Saare jaha tera chehra.**_

 _ **Preet ka ye rang, tere sang**_

 _ **Aur bhi hogaya gehra.**_

 _ **ISHQ hein yeh ehsaas**_

 _ **ISHQ hein yeh jazbaat**_

 _ **Badal de yeh duniya**_

 _ **Badal de yeh chahat.**_

As the door was open Pari entered holding a bag, and Daya too came with a cloth and both were astonished to see Abhirika like this.

" Ahem Ahem " Daya coughed. Abhirika came out of trance. Abhijeet made Tarika stand properly. Tarika saw Pari and went to her.

" Abhi hato Zara mein saaf kardeta hu " Daya said. Abhijith gave space. Daya started cleaning the floor.

" Pari tu ye bag lekar, kya hein isme " Tarika asked.

" Aapki night dress aur kal ke kapde " Pari replied.

" kyu ? " Tarika asked.

" Woh mere kapde yahi hein, issiliye meine socha aaj hum yahi ruk jaaye " Pari said.

" Accha kiya " Abhijeet said.

" Theek hein " Tarika agreed.

" Pari tum fresh hojawo , mein dinner lagata hu " Daya said.

Pari nodded and came back after freshening up. All 4 Sat for dinner.

Abhirika were feeling awkward, but they composed themselves and finished their dinner.

Then all went to sleep and before going Daya signaled something to Pari, she nodded and both went to their respective rooms.

 **Hey guys... I know I know u all r angry because I m veryyyyy muchhhh late in updating this fic. But kya karu really very much busy with my .schedule. Next week Se exam hein , so I taking two months bbreak from ff. Will meet u .guys in Feb. Sorry again for late update ( kaan pakad ke ).**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed previous chap. Keep supporting guys. :-):-):-):-):-):-)**

 **Your's MAHI.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Arree...arrre pehle baat suno, baadme maaro guys. Uff chalo ruke toh. Wo asal mein kya hein ki late update ki penalty mein I m giving u guys a long dhamaakedar chap.**

 **Here u go. Enjoy *wink*.**

 **Same night :-**

Making sure that Abhijith and Tarika had fallen asleep, Pari and Daya quietly went to terrace.

" Kya hua Bhai, aapne mujhe yaha Kyun bulaaya " Pari asked.

" Haan Pari, asal mein wo...ummm...darasal baat ye hein ki mu...mujhe lagta hein ki Abhi ko Tarika ma'am Se pyaar hogaya hein " Daya said with lots of hesitation.

" Sacchiiiii...! " Pari exclaimed.

" Ssshhhhh... Chillao mat koi jaag jaayega ". Daya said.

" Aapko esa kyu lagta hein Bhai " Pari asked still excited.

" Aaj subah Abhi ne mujhe bataya ki kese Kal Tarika ma'am ne uske haath baandhke usse Drip ki dhamki deke khaana aur meds khilaaya. Mein Abhi ko jaanta hu, mere alaawa koi uski life mein interfere kare usse concern dikhaaye uski care kare ye use pasand nahi. Magar Tarika ma' am ne ye kiya toh usse koi shikaayat nahi hein. Aur aaj bhi jab unko girne Se bachaaya toh he was lost in her. Mujhe experience toh nehi hein pyaar ka, magar itna jaanta hu ki, agar hum kisi ese insaan ko jisse kuch hi samay pehle mile ho usse apnapan jataaye, usse importance de toh woh pyaar hota hein " Daya finished and looked at Pari.

Pari was kneely listening to Daya and then said, " Haan Bhai aapne theek kaha, shaayad yahi pyaar hein. Aur aaj mere khayaal Se sirf Abhi bhaiya nahi they both were lost in each other ".

Daya looked at her surprisingly.

" Haan Bhai, aapko pata hein, agar di ne kisiko flirt karte suna ya dekha toh bahut gussa karti hein, aur Clg mein toh unke seniors bhi iss baareme darte tha. Magar kal hospital mein Abhi bhaiya ne flirt kiya tha toh di took that soo casual. Aur Chandigarh mein bhi wo kitna darr gayi thi, Jese kisi apne ko khone ka darr, Jo unhe sirf mujhe aur ACP sir ko chot lagne PE lagti thi. Dii normally kisise attach nahi hoti. Magar Abhi bhaiya Se unka itna lagaav... Inn sabse toh mujhe bhi lagne laga hein ki dii bhaiya Se pyaar karti hein " Pari said.

" Waah...ye toh badhiya hein. Hum kal hi dono Se baat karte hein " Daya said happily.

" Arre Bhai... Hum nahi karsakte unse baat " Pari said.

" Kyun? " Daya asked.

" Arre hum donoko lagta hein ki unne pyaar hua hein, confirm karna toh padega na " Pari said.

" Ab wo hum kese kare " Daya asked.

Pari wishpered something in his ears . Daya agreed. Then they both went to sleep.

 **Next morning :-**

Daya, Pari and Tarika got ready to leave for the job. Abhijith was at bedrest for two more days.

" Abhi meine lunch bhi bana diya hein, meds bedside table per hein, fridge mein fruits hein Jo chahiye wo khaa lena. Aur pls dose skip mat karna " Daya instructed Abhijith.

" Arre Baba.. Rakh lunga apna khayal. Tu apna khayaal rakh. Bike zyaada tez mat chalaana, meri zyaada chinta na karna free minded hoke aaraamse kaam karna stress mat lena " Abhijith said to Daya concerned, to which Daya nodded.

Lady duo who witnessed this admired the brotherly bond. Then daya left for his office in his bike. Tarika and Pari too took a Taxi and went towards buro.

The day passed.

 **At evening :-**

Daya reached his home and entered with his keys and found Abhijith in lounge, sitting on couch and watching TV.

Daya nodded his head and said, " Abhi, tumhe rest karna tha na apne kamre mein, yaha kya kar rahe ho ".

" Abbey, subah Se kamre mein tha, abi yaha aaya hu. Mujhe poora din waha baithke paagal nahi hona samjha " Abhijith said irritated.

" Accha accha theek hein, bhadak Kyun rahe ho Boss " Daya said.

" Accha tu jaa fresh hojaa, tab tak mein coffee bana... " seeing Daya's death glare on himself, he changed his sentence as, " Mera matlab, fresh hoke tum hum dono keliye coffee bana doh tab tak mein TV dekh leta hu " And Sat on couch.

Daya smiled and went to freshen up. Then both drank coffee prepared by Daya.

 **At night :-**

 **Lady duo's residence :-**

After dinner Tarika and Pari were in living room watching TV.

" Dii, Abhi bhaiya kaafi brave heina. Itni jaldi promotion li, apni Pehli hi mission PE apne chaati PE goli khaayi. Bahut brave heina " Pari initiated the convo.

" Haan, kaafi brave hein " Tarika agreed.

" Bahut acche aur fun loving person heina. Itne acche aur apne lagte hein ki kisi ko bhi unse pyaar hojaaye. Heina dii " Pari continued observing Tarika's expression.

As Pari said this, Tarika looked at her and said, " Haan...ba...bahut acche insaan hein ".

" Kya baat hein dii, meri har baat PE haan Mila rahi ho. Kahi aapko hi sachme unse pyaar toh nahi hogaya " Pari said naughtily.

Hearing this, a faint blush appeared on Tarika's cheeks unknowingly, which didn't go unnoticed by Pari, but Tarika said " Kya Pari, kuch bhi bol rahi hein esa kuch nahi hein. Bahut raat hogayi hein. Sone chalte hein " and switched of the TV.

' Pyaar toh karti ho àap di, magar aap khud nahi jaanti ' Pari thought then they both went to sleep.

 **Duo's residence :-**

After dinner, Duo were in Abhijeet's room having their green tea.

" Abhi, Pari ki dI Tarika ma'am Jo hein, wo badi khaas hein na " Daya initiated the convo.

" Haan Daya, Tarika ji toh bahut khaas hein " Abhijith said smiling.

" Kuch batao na unke baareme Abhi " Daya said.

" Unke baareme kya bolu Daya, unki toh baat hi niraali hein. Buro mein ek jabaaz, honhaar brave, Intelligent aur strict cop hein toh wahi ghar mein ek pyaari, sweet, responsible badi behen. Wahi doston ke saath rahi toh caring, friendly aur jovial. Ek hi insaan aur itne roop. Wo toh bahut khaas hein " Abhijith said smiling and adoring her.

Daya was smiling widely and listening to this, " Kya baat hein, kisi ki itni taareef. Koi khichdi toh nahi Pak rahi, kahi pyaar vyaar ka chakkar toh nahi " Daya winked at Abhijith.

" Daya...tu bhi na kuch bhi bolta hein. Lagta hein neend ki kami ki wajase tera dimaagh .kharaab hogaya hein. Jaa ye cups kitchen mein rakh ke soo jaa. Mujhe bhi neend aarahi hein jaa " Saying this Abhijith layed on bed.

Daya smiled seeing Abhijith's reaction. He took the cups and moved towards kitchen, ' Pyaar toh tumhe hogaya hein Boss. Ye baat ya toh tum khud nahi jaante ya phir bayaan .nahi kar rahe ' . Then after keeping the cups in kitchen, locking the main door, switching of residence light, Daya too went to sleep.

 **Next day :-**

Even today, Abhijith was to stay at home. Others went for their respective jobs.

 **At evening :-**

Daya texted Pari to meet him. Tarika had gone to HQ, utilizing the opportunity Pari called Daya to buro's cafeteria. He reached there.

" Bhai baat kiya bhaiya Se " Pari asked.

" Haan. Baat ki. Pari uski baaton Se ye toh tay hein ki usse pyaar toh hua hein. Magar usse khud nahi pata ya phir wo bayaan nahi kar raha " Daya said.

" Aapko lagta hein, ki Bhaiya Aapse kuch jaanboojkar chupaayenge, wo bhi tab jab aap saamne Se pooche " Pari asked.

" Aaj tak toh nahi, magar abb...ya ye bhi hosakta hein ki use khud ehsaas na ho " Daya said.

" Haan hosakta hein " Pari nodded in agreement.

" Tumne apni di Se baat ki " Daya asked.

" Haan ki. Unka bhi yahi haal hein, pyaar toh karti hein, but ehsaas nahi hein " Pari said.

" Matlab ab pehle hame indono ko ehsaas karwaana hoga ki ye ek dusre Se pyaar karte hein " Daya said.

" Yes. And mujhe pata hein mujhe kya karna hein " Pari said.

" Kya ? " Daya questioned.

" Ye toh aapkeliye bhi surprise hein " Pari winked at him.

Daya smiled at his lil sis.

" Accha, ab mein chalti hu. Dii aati hi hongi " Pari said.

Daya nodded. Then they both left.

 **Next day :-**

Today it was Abhijith's rejoining day. Duo were ready to leave for their jobs. Abhijith was not yet allowed to drive so he took a cab and left to buro.

 **Buro :-**

ACP sir, Tarika and Pari had arrived. Abhijeet entered the buro and said, " Inspector Abhijeet reporting on duty SIR ".

" Welcome back Abhijeet . Aagaya mera honhaar sipaahi " ACP sir smiled and patted his back.

Abhijeet smiled back.

" Mujhe DCP ke saath meeting hein, toh Tarika buro sambhaal lena " ACP sir said and left.

" Toh ma'am mereliye kya kaam hein " Abhijith asked Tarika formally.

Being formal had become quite unusual for Abhirika as they had been too much informal from a month. But yet they managed. They had to.

" Philhaal toh koi case nahi hein officer. 1-2 file works hein, mein aapko case brief kardungi aap file complete kardijiye. Aur ek hafte tak aapko yahi toh karna hein. Spot par toh nahi chal sakte " Tarika said.

" aain. Spot par Kyun nahi jaa sakta " Abhijith asked.

" Abi abi bed rest Se nikle hein aap isliye " Tarika said in tough tone.

" Magar ye toh galat hein Tarika ji " Abhijith complained but he realised his words and bit .his tongue, and immediately apologised " Sorry ma'am, wo galatise... "

" Relax Abhijith, I can understand. Bahut Dino Se hamaare meetings informal tha toh esa hojaata hein. It's fine. Bas higher officials ke saamne be careful " Tarika smiled.

Abhijith too smiled and nodded, then all got back to their work.

' Ek toh itna concerned ho, aur unki kisi baat se aapko dikatt nahi hein. U are too easy with him. Aur kisi dost ya officer ke saath toh aapka ye .attitude nahi. Aur aap kehti ho u .don't love him. Mein ye baat maan hi nahi Sakti dii. Ab aap dekho Pari ka Kamaal ' Pari thought.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of chap.**

 **Toh Pari aur Daya ko lagta hein ki Abhirika love each other. Magar Abhijeet and Tarika are denying for that. Kya Pari aur Daya ko sahi lagta hein.**

 **Ab Abhirika ko milaane keliye Pari kya karegi.**

 **Jaane keliye stay tuned.**

 **Really sorry for the late update. But was really busy and couldn't type. But the next . update will be within a week. Pakka.**

 **Pls r & r for this chap too.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed on previous chap. :-)**

 **Kamikaze Black :- Thanks for the review di. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Daya's fan ashwini :- Tamma anisike galannu hanchikondidakkaagi Dhanyawaada galu. Sahakarisuttiri :-).**

 **Aditi :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Abhirika JAI :-** **Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-)**

 **HIDE N SEEK :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Mr. Bindaas :-** **Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Guddi Abhirika fan :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Shubham Jain :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Ansha :- Thanks for the review dear. Keep supporting :-)**

 **Dear guest and Dear friend :- Really sorry for the delayed update. I know I had told an update a while ago, but after that I got unexpectedly busy. So couldn't type. Thanks for your support guys. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Rapunzel313 :- Here is your chap sweetie, keep supporting :-).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yours**

 **MAHI.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people... I know aap sab bahut gussa honge late update ke wajase but kya karu Clg start hote hi mein bahut busy hogayi...and haan compensation keliye...u have here a long update,...** **.enjoy ? ﾟ*wink***

 **Recap : Abhijith has resumed his duty, Pari has some plan to make Abhirika realise about their love.**

All were busy in their work, Abhijith was completing a file of previous case. He had some confusion so got up and made his way to Tarika's desk.

Pari was standing with Tarika, and was doing some demands. ( ab Bhai ACP sir hein nahi toh madam kaam kese karengi bhala ) . She noticed Abhijith approaching them. Suddenly something clicked her mind. As Abhijith reached just behind her...she turned suddenly and her hand lightly it his wounds which earned a scream from him.

" Aahh.. " he screamed as it hurted him a lill.

" Abhi kya hua... " Tarika immediately reacted listening his scream.

" Wo dii, mera haath lag gaya unke ghaav PE galtise " Pari said.

" Pari, dhyaan Se ...dekh ke chala karo " she said and turned to Abhijeet and said, " Tum bhi zyaada idhar udhar mat bhaago, ek jagah Beth nahi sakte...Jao apne jagah PE " she scolded.

' Har waqt herogiri ' she murmered.

" Arre ma'am mujhe bas kuch poochna tha Aapse " Abhijith said.

" ohhh...Umm..kya kya poochna tha " Tarika asked.

" wo ye.. " and they resumed.

Pari came back to her desk.

 **Afternoon :**

 **Lunch break :**

All were in cafeteria except Tarika. They were having their lunch with chitchat. Abhijith saw Pari was not eating anything.

" Arre Pari tum kuch kha kyu nahi rahi " Abhijith asked.

" Woh...mein toh bas dii ka intezaar kar rahi thi, wo lab gayi heina " Pari said.

" Ohh...accha mein unhe leke aata hu...tum khaana shuru karo..." Saying this he got up.

As he went pari smiled naughtily.

On the other side Tarika was returning from the lab and from opposite side Abhijith was coming. They both came face to face, but suddenly Tarika slipped due to the water on floor. Abhijith tried to hold her but couldn't balance, both fell down with being Abhijith at bottom and Tarika on top. Their eyes met and they were lost.

 **Surkh wala, soz wala, faiz wala love**

 **Hota hai jo love se zyada**

 **Waise wala love**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Hua jo dard bhi to hamko aaj kuchh zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Hoooo... o... o...**

Someone clicked their pic secretly...

Abhirika came out of trance, they both got up and looked away feeling awkward. It was then that Tarika noticed blood strains on Abhijith's shirt.

" Arre ye kya...your wound is bleeding...chalo dressing karwa lo " Tarika said.

" Arre..ma'am aap cafeteria jaaiye Pari is waiting...mein dressing Kara lunga...alka ( lab assistant ) se " Abhijith said.

" Lunch tumne bhi nahi kiya na...toh hum saath mein jaayenge " Tarika said.

" Arre Pari wait kar rahi hein àapka " Abhijith said.

" Issiliye... Jaldi chalo " Tarika said.

" Lagta hein aap nahi maanegi...chaliye " Abhijith said.

Then they both went to FL. Someone smiled seeing this.

After dressing Abhirika came back to canteen and finished their lunch...the day passed. At evening all went back home.

 **Duo's residence :**

Abhijith reached home and found daya already present.

Seeing Abhijith Daya said, " Arre Abhi tum aagaye...aao aao..dinner taiyaar hein tum fresh hoke aajao " he said in happy tone.

Abhijith found him quite excited... But didn't ask anything as he know his brother will tell by himself.

He freshen up and returned after 10 mins. They settled on dinning table and started with the dinner.

" Abhi, tumhe pata hein...mein ek project PE kaam kar raha tha jiskeliye mujhe Lonaavla jaana pada tha..." Daya initiated.

" Haan, bade nakhre Jo kiye tha sahab ne " Abhijith said.

" Arre Abhi suno na " daya said.

" Accha bol " Abhijith said.

" It was a great success Abhi... Boss itna khush huye ki unhone mujhe seedha ek hafte ki chutti Dedi...toh meine socha hein Hum khandaala jaayenge...tum na ek hafte ki chutti lelo buro Se " Daya said excitedly.

" Nahi re..tu jaa khandaala, maze karna. Mein nahi aa sakata...Abhi Abhi chutti Khatam hui hein meri...bahut kaam hein buro mein ..." Abhijith said.

" Mujhe kuch nahi pata...tumhe aana hoga matlab aana hoga...bas " daya said stubbornly.

" Meine kaha na Daya mein nahi aa sakta matlab nahi aa sakta...samjha " Abhijith said strictly and got up as he finished his Dinner.

" Nahi aa sakta matlab nahi aa sakta...samjha...huh esa kehke chaldiye bade sahab " Daya said mimicking Abhijith.

" Arre bhala chutti manàane koi Akela jaata bhi hein...huh " he was grumbling.

After a while, Daya was in his room sitting with a phula hua face. His phone rang, he picked up after seeing caller ID.

" Haan Pari bolo " Daya answered with off mood.

" Kya hua Bhai, aap itna low kyu sound kar rahe hein " Pari asked.

" Arre sab Abhi ki wajase " and he naratted the whole story to her.

After listening this, something clicked in Pari's shaitaani dimaagh..

" Arre waah...kya baat hein...kya time PE chutti mili hein aapko...maza aagaya " she exclaimed happily.

" Kya matlab " Daya asked totally confused.

" Aapki yeh chutti mission Abhirika ko aage badhaayegi " Pari said.

" Mission Abhirika ? " daya questioned.

" Ohho kya Bhai...arre Abhijith + Tarika = Abhirika. Unko paas laane ka mast idea hein mere paas " Pari said.

" Kya " Daya asked.

" Suno, aap kal buro aana...and " Pari explained him the whole plan.

After listening this Daya said, " Waah behna, tumhaara dimaagh toh bahut chalta hein iss maamle mein "

Pari giggled.

" Accha suno, jis kaam keliye phone kiya wahi reh gaya. Pata hein aaj buro mein na " she naratted him about Tarika's care, Abhirika eyelock and all.

Listening this Daya smiled. " Ye toh bahut acchi baat hein...good going " Daya complimented.

" Accha chalo, Abhi mein rakti hu... Good night...and haan kal buro pahunch jaana " Pari said.

" Don't worry...I will be there... Good night " Daya said.

Then they hung up. Both slept thinking about their plan with a smile.

 **Next morning :**

Abhijith woke up as alarm rang, after getting up he got fresh and got ready. Then he came out and headed towards kitchen to prepare breakfast. But upon reaching their he found Daya already engrossed in cooking.

" Arre Daya, tu yaha kya kar raha hein, aaj tu Teri chutti heina " Abhijith asked.

" Exactly, meri chutti hein tumhaari nahi toh breakfast toh banaana padega na, wohi kar raha hu " Daya said.

" Haa...haan...sahi hein...Agar tum na jaagte toh mein jagaane hi waala tha " Abhi said stamerring.

" Mein breakfast laa ta hu, chup chap jaake table PE baitho " Daya said strictly.

Abhijith nodded, and obediently settled on dinning table.

After a while, Daya brought the breakfast, on the dinning table. He then settled beside Abhijith, then duo had their breakfast. Abhijeet expected Daya would speak about their Khandala trip, but he was quiet.

' Ye itna Shaant hein... Kahi kuch gadbad toh nahi ' Abhijith thought but kept quiet.

Then after sometime he left for bureau.

 **At 11:00 a.m.**

 **CID bureau :**

All were working on their respective desk, when bureau's door flung open.

" Tarika ma'am, ACP sir " person called as he entered.

Everybody looked at him. Abhijith narrowed his eyes, while pari smiled.

" Kya hua Daya, tum ese chilla Kyun rahe ho " Tarika asked.

" Mujhe mere bade bhai ke khilaaf complain likhaana hein " Daya said.

" Accha...kya kiya tumhaare Bhai ne " Tarika asked in smiley tone

" Dekhiye na ma'am, meine ek deal crack kiya toh mere khadus Boss ne khush hoke mujhe ek hafte ki chutti dii hein toh meine Abhi Se kaha ki wo bhi chutti lele taaki hum dono 2-3 din khandala jaa sake..aaramse chutti mana sake..magar Abhi ne mana kardiya " Daya said in complaining tone.

By this time, ACP sir had also come out of his cabin...and listened to whatever Daya said.

" Arre yaar Daya, samajne ki koshish kar na...mein Abhi chutti nahi lesakte...bahut kaam hein...heina sir " Abhijith looked at ACP sir for help.

" Haan Daya...Abhijit sahi keh raha hein...Abhi wo chutti nahi le sakta " ACP sir nodded.

Pari too came their.

" Matlab.. Iss baar meri chutti bhi bekaar jaayega " Daya made a sad face.

Abhijith saw his sad face, and felt sorry. Suddenly something clicked his mind, he said turning to ACP sir

" Sir, Pari ko toh ek hafte ki chutti mil Sakti hein na "

ACP sir nodded.

" Toh Daya, tum aur Pari Jao khandala..Pari ko bhi relaxation hojaayega... Tera problem bhi solve " Abhijith said.

Daya and Pari smiled internally. Then Daya said,

" Nahi Abhi, tumhaari chot theek honese pehle mein tumhe Akela nahi chod sakta, tum apna bilkul dhyan nahi rakhte ".

" Arre...itni si baat..tum chinta mat karo Daya jab tak tum wapas nahi aate Abhijith mere saath rahega...and I will make sure ki wo apna poora dhyaan rakhe " ACP sir said.

Daya and Pari got shocked.

" Arre nahi Sir, iski koi zarurat nai " Abhijith protested.

' Haan sir, Abhi Bhai ko Tarika di ke saath bhejo na ' Pari murmered.

" No arguments " ACP sir said raising his hand.

Abhijith kept quiet.

" Tum dono Jao aur packing karlo " ACP sir said and left to his cabin. Pari and Daya went out of bureau. Rest all resumed their work.

" Ye ACP sir ne toh plan ki waat laga di...sab kuch toh fit tha...khud Abhi Bhai ko lejaane ke badle, Tarika di ke saath rehne dena tha na " Pari complained.

" Haan...magar ab hum kya Kare " Daya said.

" Aur kya karsakte hein... Chalte hein khandala " Pari said.

" Chalo mein tumhe ghar drop kardeta hu " Daya said.

Then Daya dropped Pari home.

Next morning, they both left for khandala, after receiving lots of instructions from their elder sister / brother.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of the chap..**

 **Ab itna late update diya toh review karo ye toh nahi keh Sakti...phir bhi hosakti toh review kardo.**

 **Next update kab dungi pata nahi...but jab bhi dungi..it will be a emotional chap.**

 **Tab tak ye padho.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people, tthe ow I am verrryyyy verrrryy late. So, without my much of bak bak, here is the Chap. Enjoy :-). Meet u guys at last.**

 **Khandaala** :

Daya and Pari reached Khandaala. They checked into a hotel booking two rooms. They rested for a while, then it was time for lunch. They decided to have lunch in the same hotel and go for sight seeing in evening.

After lunch they again went back to rooms.

 **Evening** :

Daya and Pari got ready and came to hotel lounge. They went to reception.

" Excuse me " Daya said.

" Yes sir, how can I help you " Receptionist asked with a flirty smile oggling at Him.

Daya, being a shy boy became a little uncomfortable

" J...j...jeee wo mein " He started stammering.

Pari who was behind him, was trying to control her laugh seeing this. After controlling herself, she came in front to rescue her brother.

" Jee wo hum bas yaha teen din keliye hein aur pehla din Khatam hone ko aaya hein...we just wanted to know ki yaha hum kya kya dekh paayenge in such a short span of time " Pari said giving a tough look to the receptionist.

Receptionist quietly told them about some places. They decided to visit a hill top this evening, as it was near too.

Daya a Pari then took a cab and reached the place. They have to climb a little to reach the top.

Daya held Pari's hand and said, " Dekho Pari, aaramse chadna mera haath mat chodna... Be careful OK ".

" Offo Bhai, mein choti bacchi nahi hu...mujhe kuch nahi hoga...chill " Saying this Pari ran to reach the hill top.

" Arre dhyaan Se... " Daya shouted. But it went to deaf ears. Shaking his head he too ran behind her. After taking and giving lot of instructions to each other, they reached the hill top.

It was a beautiful place. It was the place to enjoy the beauty of mother nature.

Fresh air brushed Daya and Pari's face, as they reached the top. They felt very peaceful.

" Wowww...beautiful " These words escaped Pari's lips. Daya smiled at her. Their was still time for sunset. They started clicking selfie's and each other's pics waiting for sunset.

Pari had become a child coming their. They clicked numerous pics.

" Bhai " Pari said.

" Haan " Daya said.

" Hum ice cream khaayenge na waapas jaate " Pari asked in a sweet tone.

" Aur esa tumse kisne kaha " Daya asked narrowing his eyebrows.

" Koi kyu kahega...mujhe pata hein " Pari said Proudly.

" Galat pata hein...koi ice cream nahi...kitna chilly weather hein... Tumhe thand lag jaayegi " Daya clearly refused.

" Mujhe kuch nahi hoga...mujhe ice cream chahiye " Pari said being stubborn.

" Chalo, chalo utho sunset ka time hogaya dekho " Daya said clearly ignoring her words.

Pari made a sad face...but went forward to see sunset. As she saw the beautiful view of sun disappearing into the clouds, she was mesmerized. Her face was gleaming with happiness. She started jumping in Joy. Looking her happy Daya too smiled.

They were Standing near to edge. " Pari...dhyaan Se..Zara peeche hato " Daya warned.

" Kuch nahi hoga Bhai...don't worry " Pari said jumping... But meanwhile her leg slipped badly at the edge,

She shouted alouddd...

But Daya caught her in time and pulled her back.

" Ahhhhh " She shouted again, as her ankle got a little hurt.

" Kaha tha na dhyaan rakho...sunti kyu nahi ho. Agar gir jaati toh...aur dekho chot lag gayi na " Daya shouted at her as he was terrified with it.

" Mujhe chot lag gayi... Aur aap yaha mujhe daant rahe ho " Pari made a crying face.

Daya sighed. Her habit of becoming a child whenever she got hurt, this would calm anyone.

" Dheere Dheere chalo, we will go back to hotel...sprain hein, u need rest " Daya said softly after checking her foot. But as they walked one step ahead Pari again shouted in pain. Daya couldn't see his sister in this state, he picked her up and went down. Then they got into cab and started towards the hotel.

 **On** **the way to hotel :**

" Bhaiii... " Pari initiated.

" Kya hua pari...dard ho raha hein " Daya asked concerned.

" Nahi...matlab aapkk toh pata heina...mujhe chot lagi hein ...mera mind divert hona zaruri hein...toh ice cream khila doh na " Pari said.

Daya sighed. And then told the cab driver to stop at a ice cream parlour. Pari smiled.

After about half an hour they reached hotel, fulfilling ice creams demand.

Daya took Pari to her room, and made her sit. He then ordered food, and fed her, which she ate with lot of tantrums.

He got painkillers, and sprian relieving spray from the hotel. He made her have the painkillers, then pated her head and made her sleep. He too slept in her room on couch.

 **Mumbai :**

 **CID bureau :**

The day passed without any case and completing of file works in bureau.

It was evening and everybody were preparing to leave.

ACP sir came out of the cabin and said, " Abhijeet chalo, baaki kaam kal karlena ".

" Arre Sir, ye Daya toh wese hi kehta hein...mein akele reh lunga ...thoda sa kaam hein Khatam karke mein chala jaaunga sir " Abhijeet said.

" Yaha bureau Se jaane ka toh Mann hein nahi...aur khud ka khayaal khud rakh loge...chalo chup chap " ACP Sir said.

" Tarika ma'am samjhaayiye na sir ko " Abhijeet said.

" Unhe kya samjhau, samjhna toh tumhe hein " Tarika said.

" Arre...rakh lunga apna khayaal na, baccha thodi hu yaar " Abhijeet said.

" Tumhe mere saath rehne mein dikkat kya hein " ACP sir asked.

' Dikkat toh hogi na, joh hospital mein Tarika ji ne kiya uske baad dar lagta hein ...yeh Daya ke bacche ne pata nahi kisko kya bata rakha hein ' He murmered.

Tarika who was near to him, heard it and controlled her laugh

" Kya problem hein bolo Abhijeet " ACP sir asked.

" Koi problem nahi hein " Abhijeet said.

" Toh chalo " ACP sir said.

" Jee Jee chaliye " Abhijeet said wrapping up his work.

Then they both left.

 **Khandaala :**

 **Mid night :**

Pari moved her leg in sleep. Due to this she winced in pain, and her sleep broke.

Daya was sleeping in alert mode, he too woke up. He came near bed and said, " Kya hua pari, dard horaha hein ".

" Haan thoda SA " she said.

He looked at her ankle, the swelling had completed come down. He sprayed on her ankle, and gave a soft massage.

" Kal subah tak theek hojaayega... Kàafi kam hogaya hein " Daya said.

Pari nodded. He then again pated her head and made her sleep. He to slept on couch.

The night passed.

 **Next morning :**

" Good morning " Daya wished as Pari woke up. He had already freshened up.

" Good morning " Pari greeted with smile.

" Ab kesa hein sprain " Daya asked.

" Hein hi nahi " Pari said moving her feet.

" Accha hein...Chalo mein breakfast order karta hu, tum ready hojaao " Daya said.

Pari nodded and went to freshen up. Daya ordered for the breakfast. After Pari was ready, they had their breakfast and left.

The day passed without much of happenings at both khandaala and Mumbai.

 **End of chappy, soo guys tell me how's the chap.**

 **Guys, I am too much busy with my studies nowadays. So, I won't be able to update regularly, but whenever it's possible I will update. Pls bear with it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews on previous chap. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Pls r & r.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Khandaala :**

 **Next morning :**

It was last day in khandaala. Daya and Pari enjoyed to the fullest, at evening they left to Mumbai.

 **Mumbai :**

 **CID bureau :**

Tarika came to Abhijeet and asked, " Abhijeet, tumhaari Daya Se baat hui kya...Pari ka mobile nahi lag raha hein...kab aa rahe hein woh ".

" Woh khandaala Se nikal Gaye hein, jaldi hi yaha pahunch jaayenge. Raaste mein honge na toh shaayad signal nahi mil raha hoga " Abhijeet said.

" Meine iss ladki ko bola tha subah ki nikalte waqt mujhe call karde...magar meri sune tab na " Tarika murmered.

" Ma'am aapne kuch kaha " Abhijeet asked.

" Arre nahi nahi kuch nahi " Tarika replied.

" Accha Daya Pari ko yaha drop karega ya ghar par " Tarika again questioned.

" Haan usne kaha hein wo ghar tak chod dega...don't worry " Abhijeet said with smile.

Tarika nodded and went away.

After sometime, everybody wrapped up their work and left to home.

 **Lady Duo's residence :**

Daya and Pari reached their, Tarika was already in ... waiting for Pari.

Daya dropped her safely, and left to his house. Duo and Lady duo shared with each other about the past three days. The day passed.

Days were passing on smoothly. Abhirika's friendship grew and their feelings too.

 **One fine day :**

 **CID bureau :**

All were engrossed in their file works as no case was reported.

ACP sir was in his cabin, when his phone rang.

" Haan Mangu bol " ACP sir answered the call.

" Khabar pakki hein na...agar galat hua toh... " ACP said in a meaningful tone.

" Accha theek hein " He hung up.

Then he went out and said, " Tarika, khabar mili hein ki Malad ki band cotton factory mein drug deal hone waala hein. Hume Abhi raid maarni hogi. Mein tum aur Jayant chalenge ".

Tarika nodded. At the same time, Tarika's phone rang.

" Hello " She answered.

" What...Khabar pakki hein "

" Theek hein " She hung up.

She then turned to ACP and said, " Sir, Raghu ko uske gang ke saath dekh gaya hein ".

" What...kaha par " ACP sir said.

" Daisar ke paas Jo jungle hein wahi pass mein ek farmhouse hein. Mere informer ne unhe wahi PE dekha hein " Tarika said.

" Woh jagah toh bahut sunsaan hein. Waha toh koi bhi apna adda bana sakta hein " ACP sir said thinking.

" Sir, informer ka ye bhi kehna hein ki wo log waha Se nikalne ka planning kar rahe hein " Tarika said.

" Nahi wo nahi bhaagne chahiye. Ek kaam karo Tarika, tum aur Abhijeet Abhi Daisar keliye niklo. Raaste mein local police ko contact karo madat keliye ".

Abhirika nodded.

" Viren tum mere saath chalo...hum malaad mein iss kaliya to dabochte hein. Pari, Jayant tum log yaha bureau mein raho " ACP sir said.

Everybody nodded. Then all left to their respective destination.

 **( A/n : Guys I don't know anything about places in Mumbai ).**

 **Daisar :**

 **Farmhouse :**

Abhirika reached the place, which Tarika's informer had told. Local police were on their way.

They hid outside the farmhouse, as ACP sir had strictly ordered them not to go in without local police as the gang was dangerous. While waiting for the local police, they saw some people moving out of the farmhouse with bags.

Abhirika saw them. They couldn't let them escape, but they were many of them. They decided to quietly follow them, till local police arrives. They started following them carefully. They were going towards jungle.

 **After a while :**

Local police reached at farmhouse. Inspector called Tarika but her phone was coming unreachable. They started looking around for them, but didn't find them.

 **On the other side :**

Following the gang, Abhirika had by now reached deep into the jungle. But suddenly the people whom they were following disappeared.

" Arre ye log kaha gaye " Abhirika looked around.

" Apne guns phenk doh " They heard a voice from behind as they felt guns at their neck.

Abhirika looked at each other, Tarika signaled Abhijeet to put his gun down. He did soo, she too put her gun down.

" Bahut acche, ab aage chalo " The goons said and they came out of their hiding place and went forward. Numerous goons surrounded them.

" Swaagat hein àapka Senior Inspector Tarika, Don Raghav ke adde par " Raghav came their smirking.

Tarika's POV : Raghav ka Adda, matlab ...Damn it! It's a TRAP. Magar inko pata kese chala.

Tarika looked at Raghav and spoke, " Gopal kaha hein ".

" Tum dono ko phasaane ke baad apna paisa liya aur nikal gaya apne ghar " Raghav said.

" Accha, mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum logon ko kidnap karke unhi ki ghar mein rakhte ho " Tarika said in teasing tone and then shouted, " Agar usse kuch bhi hua na Raghav, toh mein tujhe zinda nahi chodungi ".

" Kya baat hein, khabri PE itna bharosa, aur khud mere jaal mein phasi ho aur mujhe hi dhamka rahi ho, maut saamne hein phir bhi itni himmat " Raghav said.

" Kiski maut kiske saamne hein...ye toh waqt hi batayega " Tarika said.

While these both were talking, Abhijeet was thinking of a plan to escape. He was surprised to see Tarika's confidence when they didn't even had any back up.

" Tum kis tarah ke Don ho, sirf hum dono se nipat ne keliye itne saare chelon ko paal rakha hein...akele ladne Se darr lagta hein " Tarika provoked him.

Her stone hit the target, and Raghav's anger rose to peak.

" Tum dono keliye toh mein akela hi bhaari padhunga " Raghav roared.

" Toh kaho inn Se ki inki hatiyaar phenk de...aur aao dekhte hein kaun kispe bhaari padta hein, tumhe haraana toh mere baaye haath ka khel hein " Tarika provoked him again.

Raghav ordered his goons to back off. He and Abhirika came face to face. Suddenly Tarika kicked the stone infront of her, the stone hit Raghav at his forehead hard, he shouted in pain. Before his goons could do anything, Tarika held Abhijeet's hand and started running.

" Jaake pakdo unhe " Raghav ordered. The goons started to chase them. Saving themselves from the goons, Abhirika ran but in that they lost their way. Instead of getting out, they were moving deep into the jungle.

Goons were firing and chasing them. Abhirika were saving themselves and were running, as they didn't have their guns. Just then a Bullet passed close to Tarika damaging her arm.

" Tarikaaaa " Abhijeet shouted.

" Abhijeet ruko mat, bhaago " Tarika ran without a break holding her arm. Abhijeet was very worried for her as blood was oozing out from her arm.

Goons were still behind them, Abhijeet looked around and found a cave at a little distance. He looked back and found the goons at a little distance. He quickly held Tarika's hand and ran towards the cave. He pushed Tarika in, collected a bunch of dry grass lying at a side and covered the cave's entrance, getting in.

Goons didn't recognize it, and moved infront searching them. Exhausted Tarika Sat down leaning to the wall, holding her arm which was still bleeding.

Abhijeet looked at her with concern eyes, he took out his handkerchief and tied it around her arm.

" Ma'am aap theek hein " Abhijeet asked worried.

Tarika nodded with closed eyes. Abhijeet took out his mobile and roamed around in the cave.

" Sheh! Yaha signal bhi nahi hein " Abhijeet said in frustrated tone.

" Tum apne training time mein kya ese jungle mein Gaye tha jaha signal milta tha " Tarika said.

" Magar ab hum yaha Se niklenge kese...iss cave Se bahar nikalna bhi khatarnaak hein...aapko treatment ki bhi zarurat hein " Abhijeet said in worried tone.

" Ab bas hum intezaar kar sakte hein. Dekho ab tak toh local police ne shaayad ACP sir ko inform kardiya hoga ki hum farmhouse PE nahi mile...toh mera khayaal hein Hume dhundte huye sir jungle mein hi aayenge...bas unke hum tak pahunchne tak Hume Saawdhaan rehna hoga " Tarika said.

" Magar aapki chot " Abhijeet said.

" I am fine Abhijeet " Tarika said.

" Haan haan Iron lady Jo hein...dard thodi na hoga inhe " He murmered.

" Kuch kaha tumne " Tarika asked narrowing her eyebrows.

" Nahi toh " Abhijeet smiled and sat beside her.

 **End of chap.**

 **Hey people, so I updated soon. But I don't know when will I be updating again. But will try to update soon.**

 **Soo, Abhirika are now stuck together in a jungle and Tarika is injured. Will these in any way help their relation, or it won't make any difference.**

 **Stay tuned to know more.**

 **Abhirika and duo's Princess - Glad u liked the previous chap, Pari.**

 **:-). Keep supporting.**

 **Kamikaze Knight - Thanks for reviewing. Isme hein Abhirika, khush dii. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Aditi - Ya it happens dear, sometimes even I have to recall. But I am helpless to give regular updates as my schedule is really hectic. Thanks for the reviews, keep supporting :-).**

 **Guddi Abhirika fan : Lo ji isme hein Abhirika. Thanks for the reviews, keep supporting :-).**

 **Shubhangi's Abhi : Thanks for the review. Keep supporting :-).**

 **Purvi Abhi fan : Glad u like the chap soo much dear. Thanks for the reviews, keep supporting :-).**


End file.
